6 People That Knew Chuck Liked Blair Before He Did
by LaVictoire
Summary: Basically, the 6 people that knew Chuck and Blair, Blair and Chuck, would happen before Victor,Victrola.Previously known as '5 People Who Knew Chuck Like Blair Before He Did'.
1. Bart Bass

**5 people who knew Chuck Bass was into Blair Waldorf before he knew.**

_**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Gossip Girl, any of the characters etc within it. No copyright enfringement intended._

**A/N:** I just want to say a big thank you to everyone who read my last story! I got some really good reviews which really made my day, and made me want to write this. This section has little Chuck and Blair, both around 10 years old, and Big Bad Bart. Funnily enough, I've always had a soft spot for him.

I hope you like this!

**Bart**

It's a pretty natural thing if a parent is the first person to know that his son has a crush on a girl- only it isn't, if the father and son are Bart and Chuck Bass and the girl is Blair Waldorf.

Chuck Bass was 10 years old, and Bart was breathing deeply through his nose, cursing the day he ever thought he could raise his son alone.

'Charles, stop fidgeting and look at me when I talk to you', Bart said, sternly, looming over his young son.

Chuck immediately stopped playing with the cuffs of his striped purple shirt and obediently looked up at his father, arms now crossed as a sign of the smallest possible rebellion.

Bart sighed. 'What you did today was wrong, and you should be ashamed of yourself.'

Chuck looked down at his feet, his shoulders now slumped. 'Dad…'

'Do not interrupt', Bart said. 'I have never been so disappointed in you. The last thing I wanted to have to do on my first free day in weeks is to have to pick you up from school early because you started a fight. I will not tolerate such behaviour. And I am your 'father', Charles, stop with this infernal 'dad' rubbish.'

Bart opened his mouth to carry on, when he looked down at his small son, and saw his eyes slightly shiny with tears. He sighed.

'Chuck', Bart said, softly. Chuck blinked fast, looking up at his father. Bart rarely, if ever, used his preferred name.

'You disappointed me in front of your teachers today, and the children of many of my friends', Bart said. 'You will be punished for-'

'But she started it', Chuck piped up suddenly. 'She said I was G-A-Y because I were too much purple, and because I like bow ties-'

'Then maybe you shouldn't wear so much purple', Bart interrupted. 'Purple is never becoming on Bass men-'

'And she said that everyone's moms love you because of your girth-'

Bart stared at his son. 'Do you know what that means?'

Chuck shifted uncomfortably. 'No. But it didn't sound nice. And whose mom was she talking about?'

Bart coughed. 'That is none of the business of a young boy like yourself. Or a young girl for that matter. Either way, I want you to apologize to her tomorrow-'

'Father!'

'I told you not to interrupt,' Bart boomed. 'As punishment, you are not allowed any éclairs for dinner tonight and Nathaniel Archibald can not come to stay'.

'Father, that's not fair!'

'And no purple clothes for a week. I need grandchildren to keep the legacy going, and that won't happen if people think my son is gay.'

'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'

'CHARLES!'

Bart watched as Chuck ran to his bedroom and slammed the door shut loudly. He sighed deeply for the hundredth time that day. It was time for a drink.

He poured himself some scotch, added ice and stared at the glass, a lump forming in his throat.

He wasn't cut out for this- he could barely look after himself, let alone a child. What would he do for the next ten years or so? How would he deal with his son when he becomes a teenager, if he was having difficulties with him now?

While trying to tame the nagging voices buzzing in his head, Bart heard a loud thump on the front door. Rubbing his head, he went to open it.

In front of him stood Blair Waldorf in a bright red headband and a frilly blue dress. The woman with her spoke first.

'Mr Bart', said the woman that Bart vaguely recognised as Blair's maid. 'Miss Blair is coming to play with Mr Chuck and Mr Nate'.

'Nathaniel isn't here', Bart said. 'And Chuck is being punished, I'm afraid, for his behaviour at school'.

'That wasn't his fault', Blair spoke up, suddenly, and then regretting it. Bart watched curiously as Blair cringed slightly.

'Nevertheless, he isn't allowed any friends over tonight', Bart said, firmly. 'I suggest you go home, Miss Waldorf. Goodnight'.

'So Nate isn't coming?'

'No.'

'Oh', Blair said, biting her lip. If Nate wasn't coming tonight, then that meant that she could ask Chuck….something. Something she didn't want Nate around for. 'Can I come in and see Chuck for a minute?'

Bart blinked at the little girl. He knew that Eleanor Waldorf's daughter and his son were not the closest of friends, but felt obliged to get along due to their mutual friendship with Nathaniel Archibald.

'But Nathaniel isn't here', Bart said, slowly. Curiously, Blair blushed furiously.

'I know', she insisted. 'But I want to see Chuck.' She paused. 'Please? Ten minutes'.

Bart looked at Dorota, and then back at Blair.

'Okay,' Bart conceded. 'Ten minutes. He's in his bedroom.'

'I will wait outside, Miss Blair', Dorota said quickly. Bart Bass gave her the…what did the Americans call it? The Heeby Jeebies.

Blair nodded quickly and ran to Chuck's room, leaving Bart all by himself. He looked pointedly as his son's door closed.

What on earth did Blair Waldorf want with his son?

Never mind, Bart thought, you don't have the time to poke into the lives of the children. It can't be anything terribly interesting.

Was it?

Leaving his conscience at the front door, Bart walked towards his son's door, and opened the well-oiled door slightly.

Inside he saw Blair walking towards Chuck, who was lying face-flat on his bed.

'What exactly did you do to Georgina Sparks?' Blair asked, curiously, looking at her companion.

Chuck, on hearing her voice, jerked up suddenly and jumped off the bed.

'What are you doing here?' he asked quickly, trying to smooth his hair.

Bart looked at him with interest, noting his nervousness around the little girl.

'Waiting for you to answer my question', Blair said, sweetly. 'What did you do to Georgina Sparks?'

Chuck huffed loudly, plopping himself back on the bed. ' I just pushed her over'.

'Excellent', breathed Blair, her eyes shiny with glee.

'I pushed her into a puddle', Chuck carried on.

'Even better', said Blair, cheerfully. Bart watched as Chuck seemed to puff up with pride as Blair praised him.

'I guess pushing Sparky into a puddle is worth getting in trouble with Ms Kennedy and Bart', Blair said.

'That's not what I got in trouble for.'

'Then for what?'

'I called her a bitch.'

Bart watched, almost smiling before frowning again, as Blair's eyes nearly popped.

'Chuck!'

'What?'

'That's a bad word!'

'Duh, Waldorf, and I thought you were the one with both beauty AND brains'.

Bart found himself slowly smiling at the way his son managed to make Blair Waldorf blush, even when she disapproved of his behaviour. Blair giggled and Bart saw Chuck's face positively shining, almost as if having her approval was important to him.

Something was weird here.

'Anyways, Waldorf', Chuck said, leaning back on his bed some more. 'You never said what you really came here for. Archibald boring you already?'

The slightly hopeful tone of his voice didn't escape Bart's notice.

'Even if he was, I wouldn't come to you for amusement', Blair retorted, before her expression changed to a slightly nervous one. 'I wanted to ask you something'.

Chuck sat up, curiously. 'Did Tom Hanford try to touch your boob again?'

Blair's face went bright red. 'No! And you weren't much help in that'.

'Tom Hanford touched a girl's boob before me. It wasn't fair'.

'What are we? Some kind of sport?'

'It didn't really count anyways. Your boobs are hardly there.'

'Chuck!'

'I would've helped you if you let me touch them', Chuck said, grinning broadly.

Bart decided that he would be talking to his son's teacher about more than just Georgina tomorrow morning.

'Shut up', Blair squeaked, and pushed Chuck back a little bit. 'That's not it, anyways.'

'Tell me then', Chuck said, lazily.

Blair opened her mouth, and then closed it, thinking better of it.

'Never mind', she said angrily. 'I was stupid to think you could help me anyways.'

Bart moved back, way from the door, when he saw Blair walking towards it.

'Wait!', Chuck said, jumping off the bed, pulling on Blair's hand. 'I'm sorry, telling me!'

Blair opened her mouth again to yell at him, but then looked down at her hand, which Chuck was still holding tightly. He looked down at her glaze and tore his hand away, blushing furiously.

' I'm sorry', Chuck said again, earnestly.

Blair looked at him, and sighed.

'Okay', she said. 'But you have to pinky promise not to laugh or say anything bad like you said to Sparky.'

'Pinky promise', Chuck said, solemnly. They held their pinky fingers together for a moment and shook them. 'Now what is it?'

Blair blushed even redder than before. 'I wondered if….if….Nate ever talks about me?'

Bart's heart did an oddly loud thump as he saw the look on his son's face….anger? sadness?...guilt?

'Is that all?' Chuck said, bitingly. 'Why don't you just ask him?'

'No, no, that's not what I mean', Blair urged. 'Does he ever talk about doing…stuff…with me?'

Bart's eyes widened at her sentence. He had half a mind to burst the door completely open and yell at them both. They were only ten years old! They couldn't possibly be talking about…

'You haven't kissed him yet?' Chuck said, loudly. Blair squeaked, and shushed him quickly.

Bart breathed freely again.

'Your dad might hear if you keep talking that loudly!', Blair said, urgently. Chuck grinned at her.

'Blair Waldorf has never been kissed', Chuck said, his smile bigger than ever. 'Wait 'til I tell Hazel this'.

Blair stamped on his foot.

'You said you wouldn't laugh!', she said shrilly, as Chuck yelled out in pain, holding his foot. 'It's not funny!'

Chuck tried not to smile. 'It's a little funny, Waldorf. Even Nelly Yuki's had her first kiss'.

' Don't mention that know-it-all', Blair said, looking like she was about to cry. 'What won't Nate kiss me? Is it my breath? Or my face? What is it about me? I know I'm not beautiful like Serena…'

Chuck blinked as Blair's mouth wobbled slightly.

'I think you're beautiful', he said quietly. 'You're like an angel'.

Bart breathed loudly as he took in the look on Chuck's face. It was the way Bart himself used to look at…

Bart cleared his thoughts. So many years ago. He turned his attention back to the two children.

'Stop lying', Blair cried. 'Nate doesn't love me. If he doesn't love me, then he will never kiss me. And if we never kiss then we'll get m-married. And now everyone's had their first kiss and I haven't.'

Bart watched as Chuck slowly put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a hankerchief. He gave it to Blair.

'Trust you to carry a handkerchief like an old man', Blair sniffed through her tears.

Chuck ignored the comment.

'I'm sure Nate loves you', he said, sounding slightly miserable. 'He'd be crazy not to'.

'Maybe he doesn't want to kiss me because he knows I'll be no good at it', Blair said. 'What if he does kiss me and I mess it up because I don't know what to do!'

Blair started crying. Bart breathed heavily as he watched his son's turmoiled face. Suddenly, Chuck's face became completely serious.

What he did next nearly made Bart choke on his own spit.

Chuck walked to Blair and, holding her face in his small hands, he kissed her full on the lips.

Blair looked at him in shock as he let her go, tears drying on her face.

'Chuck!', she squeaked, almost speechless. 'You…You.'

'Don't hate me', he said miserably.

'You just stole my first kiss!' Blair screamed. 'My first kiss EVER!'

'I know,' Chuck said, looking at the floor.

Blair saw the look on his face, and immediately stopped talking. Chuck looked at her, his 10 year old face suddenly more mature than his years.

'That kiss doesn't count', he said. 'Now when Nate kisses you, you'll know what to expect'.

Blair opened her mouth and closed it again, like a fish.

Suddenly, she hugged him.

'Thank you', she said, smiling shyly at him. Chuck gave her a small smile back.

'I need to go now and find Nate', she breathed, not noticing the pained look on Chuck's face.

'Okay,' Chuck said, smiling sadly. 'See you, Blair'.

'Bye, Chuck', she said cheerfully.

Bart only managed to move away from the door in time to see to Blair skipping out.

Blair saw him. 'I'm going to go now, Mr Bass', she said, smiling unknowingly. 'Thank you for letting Chuck see me. It really wasn't his fault that he pushed Georgina into a puddle.'

'Chuck will be out to play tomorrow', Bart promised, his mouth suddenly very dry.

'Goodbye, Mr Bass', Blair said and she walked out the front door.

Bart stood, in silence, for while, before walking to his son's room. There, Chuck was sitting, slumped on his bed.

'Charles?', Bart said, slowly, not knowing what to say. Chuck jumped up when he saw his father.

'Blair's gone now', Chuck said, quickly. 'I didn't invite her up here, I promise'.

'I know you didn't. Bart said. 'I just wanted to tell you that …'

Chuck looked at him expectantly.

'…you can wear purple tomorrow if you want', Bart finished lamely. He made to go to the door before he said anything else.

'Dad?'

'Hm?' Bart said, not thinking to berate him for the 'dad' slur.

'You know how Georgina said that all the moms love you?', Chuck said, miserably. 'How do I make Blair Waldorf love me?'

**Okay, that's the end of No. 1! So what did you think? Please please please review, it's the only thing that keeps me writing. Also, I'd just like to mention here how I don't mean to offended anyone with the gay comment in this fiction- its just that, fiction. Its how I imagined Bart would think about the incident. And as for the Georgina, Blair must of called her something before 'Whore-gina' and I can imagine Georgina saying sexually inappropriate stuff even at that age.**

**But please please please review!**

**Next time…**

**5 people who knew Chuck was into Blair Waldorf before he did:**

**1. Bart- check!**

**2. Georgina Sparks.**

**3. Serena Van Der Woodsen.**

**4. ?**

**5. ?**

_**Victoire**_


	2. Georgina Sparks

**5 people who knew Chuck Bass was into Blair Waldorf before he knew.**

_**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Gossip Girl, any of the characters etc within it. No copyright enfringement intended._

**Author's Note**: First of all I have to thank you guys for your reviews- you are all so sweet, thank you so much! Your reviews make me want to write more and more.

In reply to a question I received from an unlogged reviewer named 'Grace' – Thank you for your review, but no Bart will not be playing any major role in this story again, although he will come into it from time to time.

Also- **IMPORTANT**: I have received a number of reviews in which people are asking if the 4th and 5th person in this story is Dorota, Nate or Eleanor- I'm afraid they are not and I can't really change the chapters I already have planned. HOWEVER, I am willing to write an additional chapter, if there is a demand, with one extra character finding out about Chuck- there is now a POLL on my profile in which you can vote for who you would like in the extra chapter, so please do go and vote!

Also, any questions about this story etc can be directed to me on my formspring, also found on my profile.

_**This story may contain mild swearing.**_

_**[NOTE: in this chapter, Chuck is 12-13 years old]**_

**2. Georgina Sparks**

When did Georgina Sparks first figure out that Chuck Bass was into Blair Waldorf?

While he was on top of her_._

They were having their daily after-school make out session in his suite, his tongue so far inside her mouth that she didn't even realise when the words came out of her mouth.

'Want to go…a little further today?', she breathed, grinning at him, as he propped himself up to look at her.

'Why, Georgie,' Chuck said, smirking. 'I didn't know you were that kind of girl'.

Georgina sat up on the bed, looking at his ruffled hair and creased shirt.

'Please', Georgina scoffed. 'You say that like it's a bad thing. If I wasn't that kind of girl, I wouldn't be in Chuck Bass's bed right now with his hand on my right boob. I'll leave the 'saving my virtue for Prince Charming' for the Blair Waldorf's of the world'.'

Georgina stopped talking for a moment, to notice the thoughtful expression on Chuck's face.

'What? Chuck Bass trying to save his virtue?', she said, teasingly.

Chuck snorted, as Georgina brought her lips to his ear. 'Or does the thought of Blair Waldorf turn you on-'

'_What _?', Chuck almost yelled, looking at her like she was mad. 'Why…what?'

Whatever Georgina had expected him to do, it wasn't that.

'I was joking', she said slowly, looking at him oddly before grinning slightly. 'Although if you're into the 'I'm so innocent' virgin thing, I could totally finish out my school uniform- I know its at home somewhere, I seem to have lost it after Queller's 15th warning that she'll expel me if I don't wear it the next time she sees me'.

'You're sick', Chuck said. Georgina looked at him, still grinning.

'No, you are', she said, pulling at the buttons on his shirt, slowly unbuttoning them. 'You are, if you find Blair Waldorf hot.'

'Who says I find her hot?', he scoffed.

'You did- but almost throwing me off the bed'.

'I didn't throw you off the bed'.

'You did- It's like you were trying to make room for Waldorf in here or something'.

'Whatever'.

'Hey, do you thinking I could convince Snow White to have, like, a threesome with us if we let her wear her headband in be- UMPH!'

Chuck smashed his lips onto hers, pushing Georgina down onto the bed.

'Shut up', he said, roughly, sliding his hands up her shirt to pull it up. 'And lets do this'.

Georgina blinked at him before letting herself become absorbed in their movements, trying not to think about exactly what might be going through Chuck's head.

He pushed up her shirt to reveal her bra, and just when he was starting on her jeans-

'IIIII PICK MY SKIRTS TO BE A LITTLE TOO SEXY, JUST LIKE ALL MY THOUGHTS THEY ALWAYS GET A BIT NAU-'

'CHUCK!' Georgina yelled out, as they both jumped up, and Chuck climbed off the bed to grab his phone. 'Turn the phone off…where are you going?'

'I'M THE KINDA GIRL THAT GIRLS DON'T LIKE, I'M THE KIND THAT BOYS FANTASIZE…'

Chuck stared at his phone, before picking it up.

'Waldorf?' He breathed loudly, trying to fix his hair from his previous activities.

Georgina couldn't believe what she was hearing. What did the little Snow White ever do to deserve _that ringtone?_

'…I'll be there in ten', Chuck finished, before hanging off the phone. Georgina got off the bed.

'Where are you going?' she demanded. 'I thought we were going to do it.'

'Later', Chuck said, shortly, re-buttoning his shirt and combing his hair. Georgina looked him, ridiculing him.

'You're seriously going to pass up sex to serve the Virgin Queen', she said.

'Look, I'll be back later', Chuck said, putting his phone in his pocket. 'She just needs some help, I'll be back…'

He opened and walked out the front door, without a second look.

'No, no you don't!' Georgina fumed, running up to the door, before screaming out: YOU'RE GOING TO STAY A VIRGIN FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE, YOU BASTARD!'

He didn't come back.

_What,_ Georgina breathed, _what just happened?_

*.*.*.*

3 days later, it happened again.

Georgina grabbed Chuck by his collar, ignoring the wolf whistles that came from his group of friends when she dragged him down the corridor.

'Someone's horny', Chuck stated, pushing her hands off his collar. 'I'd appreciate if you didn't damage my clothes off in the process'.

'At this point, it doesn't look like you're much up to removing them', Georgina retorted. 'Are we going to do this, or not? Because I can find someone else to devirginize'.

The last three days, Chuck has been oddly absent, not picking up her calls, not coming to school. It was like….he was avoiding her. Why?

'You're such a slut', Chuck said, with contempt.

'Yes', she said, moving her hand over he shirt. 'So why be shy?'

'I hate you', Chuck said, but didn't stop her hands. She pulled his shirt, pulling him towards her, meeting in a harsh kiss.

'Last chance', Georgina whispered.

'Bitch', Chuck murmured back, but kissed back, pushing her towards a desk, his hands up her skirt.

'But you love it', Georgina breathed as he trailed his hands up her leg.

This was it. This time, she would officially have Chuck Bass eating out of the palm of her hand.

'Chuck', Georgina breathed, closing her eyes.

Suddenly Chuck froze.

Georgina shook him gently, noting his glaze was behind her head. 'Wha…?'

Blair Waldorf stood at the door, impatiently tapping her foot.

'Really, Georgina?', Blair said, briskly. 'Chuck? How original.'

Chuck quickly let go off Georgina, banging her head against a wall accidently, before going over to Blair.

'Oh, you know there's more than enough to go around, Waldorf', Chuck said, breezily, grinning at her, ignoring Georgina.

Georgina noticed the way he subtly flirted with Blair, something he never did with her despite everything they'd done already.

Blair smirked. 'As I'm sure Georgina will eat more than her share of the cake, I wouldn't be so confident with that statement until the day after'.

'Ever the virgin ice bitch, aren't you, Blair?' Georgina bit out, from her corner, fuming.

How DARE that bitch get in the way….AGAIN. Georgina didn't know what was worse, the fact that she STILL hadn't had sex with Chuck yet due to Snow White here, or that Chuck didn't even seem to mind.

'At least I'm not the one here with my legs wide open to all of Manhattan', Blair retorted.

'Girls…', Chuck tried to get in. 'Blair, what's going on?'

Georgina looked at Chuck, and the way his face automatically softened slightly when he talked to her.

'I just wanted to meet up to discuss the Spring Dance coming up', Blair said, as Georgina got off the table. 'You and I are apart of the committee, I thought we could meet up to discuss ideas.'

'I'm sure Chuck would just love that', Georgina said, rolling her eyes. 'Why don't you go get Golden Boy to help you instead? Chuck and I were a little busy'.

'Nate', Blair said, bitingly. 'is at Lacrosse practice. Chuck, you promised-'

'And you really think Chuck's going to leave to help you set up some lame barn dance where everyone have a stick up their ass-'

'Ironic', Blair interrupted. 'Don't you think, slut face?'

'And you really think anyone falls for the whole frigid act you have going on? Half the boys only trail after you because all they want is to see the Ice Queen beg-'

'While you're just GIVING IT AWAY to random homeless people in Brooklyn, I'm sure, you desperate, ugly-'

'The only reason Chuck even listens to you is because he wants to her the story when Nate finally manages to get in between your legs, not that that's going to happen anytime this century, you stupid little bit-'

'STOP!' Chuck suddenly yelled out, glaring at Georgina.

Both girls turned to look at him. Her heart beating hard and fast, Georgina, turned to look at Blair again, imagining the different ways she could injure her and get away with it.

'Georgina, shut your mouth', Chuck said, bringing Georgina out of her reverie.

What?

Chuck turned to Blair. 'Let me just get my stuff, I'll come with you.'

'What?', Georgina said, grabbing Chuck's arm. 'You can't seriously be-'

'Give up, whore-gina', Chuck said. 'When are you going to get it? I'm not interested. In you.'

He followed Blair , who was smirking, to the door, holding it open for her.

'When I do have sex', he said. 'It'll be with someone I'm sure doesn't have an STD at the age of 13'.

And with that, Chuck left, without a second look at her.

_That's it_, Georgina thought, harshly, _Snow White's going to pay._

She kicked over a chair, breaking one of its legs, and went to look for Nate Archibald.

*.*.*

Georgina had needed Serena too, in the end, only she didn't need to go and find Serena.

'Georgie', Serena said, as she put her tray of food down on the table that Georgina was drawing on with a sharpie. 'Blair tells me that you both had an argument- what was that about?'

Georgina smiled innocently at Serena. Of course, Serena would come to her.

'Nothing to worry about', Georgina said, sighing. 'Just…the normal…'

'What do you mean?' Serena asked, as she unwrapped a sandwich, looking confused.

Georgina watched as Serena began to munch away at her sandwich, while alternatively eating chips out of a packet.

_No wonder Blair can't stand her sometimes,_ Georgian thought, _eats like a horse, thin as a stick insect and as naïve as a brand new baseball bat._

Georgina sighed again, dramatically.

'Blair doesn't understand, Serena', she said, carefully. 'She doesn't understand that its hard for…people like me'.

Serena stopped eating. 'What's hard for you?'

Georgina looked around, making her eyes as wide as possible.

'You can't tell Blair', she urged, holding Serena's stretched out hand.

Serena pushed back a strand of her golden hair and looked nervous. 'Georgie…'

'It's not anything bad, I promise. I wouldn't want to get you in trouble with Blair. You know that I love you, S'.

The last four magic words did the trick.

'What is it, Georgie?' Serena asked, firmly. Georgina moved closer to the other girl.

'I started a fight with Blair today', Georgina began. 'Because I was frustrated, angry…'

'And?' Serena prompted.

'And…', Georgina inwardly cringed. 'I was frustrated because I was jealous'.

As brilliant as Georgina was at acting, even she couldn't stop the shudder that tore through her body as those words. _Yeah, right. _

'Jealous of Blair?' Serena said, confused. 'But you've always acted like you hated her…'

'I only act like I hate her because I admire her', Georgina interrupted. 'Secretly. She's always so poised, collected and sophisticated'.

_Uptight, whiny and frigid, _Georgina amended in her head.

'Oh, Georgie!', Serena exclaimed, hugging the darker-haired girl. 'You're great too, you know'.

'Yes, but-', Georgina insisted. 'I always wanted to be in her little group, you know? On the Met steps. But I can't. I don't know how act and look like Blair…'

'Georgie, I'm sure Blair would love to have you join us on the steps', Serena beamed, clearly glad to see her outsider friend finally want to be apart of the in-gang. 'I'll help you…I'll...'

'I need you to help me with clothes first', Georgina said. 'I need you to take me to the places that's Blair shops at, tell me the sort of stuff she would buy'.

Serena looked worried.

'But, surely you don't want to completely copy Blair…'

'Serena', Georgina said convincingly, squeezing her hand. 'I just want to dress in a way Blair would approve of so I can properly apologize for the way I've been acting towards her. I want to have a fresh start. Surely Blair wouldn't want to stop you from helping a friend change for the good, would she, S?'

Serena looked confused and conflicted for a minute, obviously stuck in the middle of her two loyalties.

'Okay', Serena said, slowly smiling, before bouncing up. 'Okay, of course I'll help you. We'll have so much fun together, Georgie, all three of us on the steps!'

'Okay, so first I need an outfit for this spring dance, what would Blair wear?'

'I thought you weren't going to the Spring Dance, G?'

'I guess I might as well impress Blair by showing up to the dance'.

_Sweet, simple, stupid Serena._

*.*.*

Georgina looked at herself on her compact mirror, as she waited for Chuck to open his door. Even she had to admit, Serena had done a good job.

She wore a simple, long, red dress with black sequined straps and a black sequined belt at the waist, with a matching black bow headband that complemented her dark hair which was tied up into a bun.

It was all modest, tasteful, slight retro and very, very Blair-ish.

Georgina was about to ring the bell again, when the door suddenly opened.

'About time, Bass-', she began, before her voice died in her throat. 'Mr Bass!'

Bart Bass stood at the door, looking her up and down.

'Hello, Miss Sparks', he said, loudly. 'Looking for Charles, I presume?'

She nodded. 'Is he here?'

Bart looked her oddly, something shiny in his eye.

Was he…amused?

Georgina gulped, waiting for her answer.

'I'm afraid you just missed him,' Bart replied. 'He's already gone to the dance'.

'Okay, thank you', Georgina said, remembering her manners. 'I'll see him there. Goodbye, Mr Bass'.

She began to walk quickly away from the door, when Bart called her back.

'Miss Sparks!'

Georgina turned around, suddenly really nervous. 'Yes, sir?'

'You look lovely tonight', he said, randomly.

'Thank you, sir', she said, nervously. Surely Chuck's dad wasn't coming onto her?

'However', Bart carried on. 'I don't think you dressing up like Miss Waldorf will help with Charles'.

Georgina blinked.

_Is he implying…?_, Georgina thought. _How does HE know?_

With what looked almost like a smile (it couldn't have been, its Bart Bass), Bart closed the door.

'Whatever', Georgina said to herself, as she rushed downstairs to get a taxi.

*.*.*

It had been an hour since Georgina had arrived at the dance hall. She was bored out of her mind, and worse, Chuck hadn't even looked at her.

She sipped some punch, before scrunching her face.

'This stuff tastes like crap', she said. Looking around her to see if anyone was watching, for she pulled out a bottle of vodka from underneath the table, where she had placed it earlier, and began to pour the lot into the punch.

She poured herself some more into a cup, before downing it in one.

'Much better', she said, smiling to herself.

After Serena and Blair still hadn't appeared at the party, Georgina decided to go look for them; she headed upstairs towards the bathrooms, when she heard distant sobbing coming out of it.

'It's not fair, Serena, it's not fair!', Blair was sobbing.

_Excellent,_ Georgina thought.

'He knows he's supposed to come to this party', Blair cried, as Serena hugged her tight. 'How am I meant to make it as queen of Constance if I don't have a boyfriend to accompany me to important events like this? Everyone has dates to this!'.

'I'm sure Nate got the dates mixed up so he didn't realise that he was double booked', Serena explained. 'He doesn't see his dad often, and he said the tickets came from a friend and were really hard ones to come by'.

'But he can go see the basketball game anytime he wants!', Blair wailed. 'And when did I become second priority on his list? I can't go out there…'

Suddenly, Georgina heard someone breathing behind her.

'What are you doing?' a male voice hissed in her ear.

Georgina jumped, almost hitting the door as she spied on the two girls. Chuck stood behind her, his face contorted in anger.

'Chuck!', Georgina said, smiling at him. 'I looked for you everywhere!'

'What were you doing?', he said, ignoring her. 'What's wrong with Blair?'

'Why does it matter?', Georgina said, smirking. 'She can't even find her own boyfriend…'

Suddenly the bathroom door opened, and Blair and Serena came out.

Blair blinked as she saw Chuck and Georgina.

'What are you doing here?' Blair sniffed, her eyes slightly puffy. 'Can't you find anywhere else to have your stupid snogfests?'

'What happened?', Chuck asked, looking concerned, touching her arm gently. Georgina blinked at him.

_Seriously,_ Georgina thought, _this is getting old. Why the hell does Chuck care about Blair so much?_

'Nate hasn't turned up', Serena explained, as Blair tried to look anywhere but Georgina, who was smiling.

'Prince Charming isn't so charming now, is he?' Georgina said, beaming at Blair. Blair ignored her, and walked away from them all.

'Blair!', Serena called, before running after her.

Chuck looked at them as they went, the worried expression not leaving his face.

Then he looked at Georgina.

'What the hell did you do?', he hissed, glaring at her. Georgina laughed.

'What makes you think I did anything?', she asked. 'Its not my fault that Blair's such an uptight bitch that even her boyfriend doesn't want to be around her.'

'Shut up', Chuck said, before walking away.

'Chuck!', Georgina called, following him. 'Just let her go.'

'Things like this are important to Blair, why the hell don't you understand?', he said, as they walked down the stairs. 'Just leave her alone'.

They walked out into the hall, where people had begun to dance. Georgina and Chuck stood at the side, watching as the lights dimmed to a blue setting and the dance floor became glittery with the mirror lights above.

The first song began to play.

'Chuck', Georgina said, softly. 'Do you want to…'

But Chuck had already begun to walk away, towards Blair who was sitting with Serena by the side, staring at the dance floor.

Georgina stood where she was, as she watched Chuck walk up to Blair and hold out a hand. Blair hesitated for a second, looked at Serena, who nodded at her encouragingly, before taking it.

They both walked slowly to the floor, and assumed position before slowly dancing.

_I'm dying to catch my breath__, __Oh why don't I ever learn?__I've lost all my trust,__though I've surely tried to turn it around…._

Georgina saw the look on Chuck's face, even in the dimmed lighting, as Blair smiled at him; he looked content and happy, a look unlike any she had ever seen on his face before.

He didn't look away from her face, not even for a second. He was completely absorbed in the dance, the setting, and in Blair.

He looked at Blair like she was…the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. He'd never looked at her like that.

He'd never looked that happy with her before.

_Give me something I can believe__, d__on't tear it down, what's left of me__, m__ake my heart a better place_

.

Finally, it hit her, what should've hit her a while ago.

Georgina stood, awe-struck, as she watched them, still dancing.

She knew Chuck was amused by Blair. Curious even. It never occurred to her that, on some…sub-conscious…level, that Chuck might actually like Blair.

She knew she should be upset, feel like she'd been lead on, but-

_God, I can't WAIT until Golden Boy finds out, _Georgina thought, grinning._ Who knew Chuck had it in him?_

Suddenly, in the corner of her eye, she saw Serena stand up and rush towards the other side of the hall.

'Nate?', Georgina breathed.

Nate stood at the other end of the hall and seemed to be explained himself to Serena, who looked at him crossly. Eventually, Serena pointed at Chuck and Blair on the dance floor.

'Well, this is going to be interesting', Georgina said to herself, drinking her vodka-punch.

Chuck stopped dancing as he saw Nate appear, his face a mix of frustration and slight despair. Blair turned to see why he had stopped, before squealing and hugging Nate when she saw him.

Georgina watched as Nate pulled Blair from the dance floor and through the exit of the hall, as she herself walked up to Chuck.

'Well, looks like Golden Boy does care after all', she said softly. 'Guess I was wrong'.

'He didn't care enough to turn up in the first place', Chuck bit out, before he could stop himself. Georgina noticed that his hands became clenched into tight fists.

'That's your best friend', Georgina said. 'And your best friend's girlfriend you're talking about.'.

Chuck carried on staring at the door.

'Let it go', Georgina urged. 'She's taken'.

She couldn't believe she was telling Chuck Bass to stop obsessing over a girl.

Chuck turned to look at after, staring like he hadn't heard a word she had said.

'I think I need some air', he said, before walking away.

'Chuck', Georgina said. 'Oh, for Gods sake, will you walk slower if you insist on going everywhere?'

She followed Chuck as he headed towards the exit that Blair had walked out of with Nate 5 minutes ago, only to bang into him when he suddenly stopped outside.

'What?', Georgina whispered.

Chuck was watching Blair and Nate, as they kissed , at the bottom of the stairs to the school.

'I love you too', Blair squeaked in the quiet that was the outdoors, beaming at Nate, who swirled her around before kissing her again soundly on the mouth.

'I don't know what I was thinking, leaving you here alone', Nate said, stroking Blair's cheek. 'Looking so beautiful , with all these guys around…'

Blair giggled and kissed him on the cheek, hugging him.

They were so taken in by their declarations that they hadn't even seen Chuck and Georgina at the top of the stairs.

'Chuck…'. Georgina said, slowly, unsure, for the first time, what to do.

She looked at his face, seeing the pain etched on his face, even in the dark. It disappeared as fast as it had appeared. But the look of pure devastation, even for a second, on Chuck's face was…unheard of. Impossible.

Georgina was silent as Chuck looked at her, like he was seeing her for the first time, dressed in her headband and Blair-like dress.

'No talking', he said, before pulling her face to his and kissing her hard.

Slightly taken back, Georgina quickly reciprocated, kissing him just as hard. Chuck pushed away for a second, breathing hard.

'Let's go to my suite', Chuck said, firmly, still holding her face.

Georgina nodded quickly, still unable to say anything.

_So Chuck likes Blair, _She thought to herself, smirking. _That's not to say that I won't have my fun messing them both up._

**1-Bart Bass-Check**

**2- Georgina Sparks-Check**

**3- Serena Van Der Woodsen (subject to order change depending on poll)**

**4-?**

**5-?**

_**Song lyrics used: **_

**Chuck's ringtone for Blair: Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy by Tata Young.**

**Song for Chuck and Blair dance: All I Need by Within Temptation.**

**Okay, so that's it for Georgina! I liked writing Georgina, but for some reason I don't feel like this chapter measures up to the last one. Its one hell of a lot longer though. It's nearly 4 a.m in the morning here, but I had to write this because it might be a week until I can write next chapter. Please make sure that you've read the Author's Note at the beginning of this chapter and vote in the poll! I'd be extremely grateful. Also, any questions about this story, you can contact me on my formspring account, the link is on my profile .**

**So…please review, review, review, I'd love to hear what you thought, good and bad!**

**Victoire.**


	3. Serena Van Der Woodsen

**6 people who knew Chuck Bass Liked Blair Waldorf before he knew.**

_**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Gossip Girl, any of the characters etc within it. No copyright enfringement intended._

**Author's Note**: Thank you all for your reviews on the last chapter! I love you all! As you may notice, the name of this story is now '**6'** people who knew Chuck Bass Liked Blair Waldorf before he knew. This is because there is now DEFINITELY going to be an extra chapter.

The poll for the extra character is still open, so please go and VOTE! So far, I'll let you know…Eleanor seems to be winning.

Also, any questions about this story etc can be directed to me on my **formspring**, also found on my profile.

So, this chapter is slightly different in its approach than the others have been and contains THREE different years in Chuck and Blair's life, so **please note the dates!**

**2. Serena Van Der Woodsen.**

_**The Sheppard's wedding, 2006. **_

'SERENA!'

Serena ran as fast as she could, accidently tripping over the red carpet as she made for the front door of the building. Tears streamed down her face as she ran, willing away thoughts of Nate and Georgina and Pete….Oh, God, Pete….

Whatever messes she had ever gotten in after a drunken night out; this was a hundred times worse. Where was she going to do? What could she do? As soon as someone found Pete's body….as soon as Blair found about what she and Nate did…

She ran all the way to the Palace, praying that she wouldn't run into anyone she knew, praying that one of Gossip Girl's lackey's weren't about. Tears were still streaming down her face, down her neck; she knew she looked a sight, with her golden locks mussed into disarray and mascara smudged down her face.

Eric was sat down next to the breakfast counter, looking warily at his phone, still dressed in his suit from earlier.

'Serena!', he said, his eyes wide as he took in her appearance. 'Where the hell have you been? It's 3 in the morning, I was so worried!'

Serena ignored him, not even trying to hide her tears. She took of her shoes and rushed to her room, ignoring Eric's yells.

'Serena!' he yelled, as he banged on the door. Serena leaned against it, and slid to the floor, her face in her hands.

_What has she done? WHY?_

Her mind was reeling, an inward's scream ringing inside her head, refusing to stop.

_I'm so sorry, Pete, I'm so sorry…._Serena thought, as she walked to her wardrobe. _Blair…_

She had to get out. Now. She didn't know what she would do when the news reports came in tomorrow morning, all of them constantly talking about the poor, young boy that went down the wrong path and ended up dead…

She also knew that Blair would be in her apartment tomorrow, waking her up with orange juice and aspirin (as Blair did for her every time she knew Serena had been drinking the day before) and talking about Nate and how much she loved him, unware of how much Serena had betrayed her…

It had all happened so fast, in the click of a second, before she could regret it, before she could do anything to stop it….

Another small scream left her lips as she thought about what she had just done to her best friend.

Blair was all she had. She loved her like a sister, and now it was all over.

She grabbed the bag she had just filled with clothes, and ran out of the room, trying to force her way past Eric.

'Serena…what are you doing?' He screamed, standing in front of the door. 'What happened?'

'Eric', Serena wept. 'Let me go. I'll phone you and mom as soon as I've reached…'

'Reached where?' Eric said, bewildered, panicking. 'Serena, what have you done?'

_What had she done?_

'I just have to go', she said, her voice wobbling. 'It'll be okay, I'll be back…'

She pushed Eric roughly out of the way, and pressed the button for the elevator, before getting in.

'Serena!', Eric said, miserably, watching his sister disappear. Serena wept harder, watching her brother until she couldn't see him anymore, guilt bubbling in her stomach like acid.

She looked at the mirrors in the elevator, and attempted to wipe her face, to look a bit more presentable.

_I can do this…_She thought._ I just need to get out of New York. _

She stepped out of the elevator, gripping her bag tightly, still praying that no one would see her before she went. She looked down as she walked past the bar, hiding her face with her hair, when she stopped.

Blair was there. With Chuck.

Serena blinked, and looked around to see if anyone had seen her, before running to hide behind a pillar.

_What was Blair doing here?_

Blair looked miserable, her beautiful face creased with what looked like worry. Chuck slowly leaned towards her, putting his hand over Blair's.

Blair didn't pull away.

Serena watched them closely, and slowly stopped crying, the thoughts of the day blurring as she watched them both.

Chuck looked concerned, an expression Serena never really ever saw on his face. He looked troubled, worried and…something else.

Blair started crying, and Chuck leaned over slowly…hesitantly…and hugged her.

Serena breathed deeply as a tear, one of the hundreds she had cried that day, tore its way down her face as she watched them both.

They looked so close, so comfortable. They stood there, hugging, almost carelessly, unaware of the people around them. Like it didn't matter.

Serena looked at Chuck's face, the way he held Blair, and knew that Chuck Bass, whether he knew it or not, was in love with Blair Waldorf.

It wasn't the first time she had thought so.

*.*.*.*.*.*

_**10th December, 1995, Nightingale-Talia Kindergarten.**_

'Serena!', Blair hollered, as she tried to run in the snow behind her best friend. 'Serena, you said you would, you promised.'

Serena carried on struggling through the snow, her face screwed up with frustration.

'No, Blair!', she wailed. 'I played your bridesmaid yesterday! And the day before! Its my turn!'

Blair huffed, and stopped walking.

'Fine', she said defiantly, her chin in the air. 'Then I'm going to tell Ms Howard that it was you who pulled down Matthew Baizen's pants down so that we all saw his…thingy'.

Serena froze. 'That was an ACCIDENT!', she screamed, running to Blair. 'I tripped and he was in the way...i didn't….i didn't…I DIDN'T MEAN TO!'.

Blair sniffed. 'I'm also going to tell Natie that it was you that stole his Hershey bar, not Kati like I told him it was.'

'Blair…', Serena wailed. She sat down on the ground, the snow making her shiver. Blair looked at her miserable friend, and sighed, holding out a mitten-covered hand.

'S', Blair said, huffily. 'Get up'.

'Playing Bride and Groom is boring when its always your wedding!' Serena said, not taking Blair's hand.

'But you like being the bridesmaid', Blair said.

'But sometimes I wanna be the bride', Serena blurted out. 'Please, B?'

Blair looked at her suspiciously.

'You can't marry Nate', Blair said, slowly. 'He's going to marry me when we're grown ups.'

'But can't he just marry me now?', Serena insisted. 'You can have him when you really get married.'

'No'.

'B!'

'Serena!'

But we don't have any other friends that are boys', Serena sniffed.

'You could marry Keith', Blair suggested.

'He picks his nose!' Serena said, pointedly, her little pale face shining with desperation. Blair frowned, her eyes cloudy with thought.

'What about Paul?'

'He scratched his butt in front of me yesterday.'

'Marc?'

'He's the one that tripped me over so that I pulled down Matthew's pants!'

'Then you can marry Matthew!'

'Ew', Serena said, a disgusted look on her face. 'He has a thingy down there'.

'Serena', Blair giggled, sitting on the snow with her friend. She leaned closer to Serena so she could whisper in her ear. 'Dorota told me…all boys have…thingies.'

'Ew!', Serena said, her eyes wide. 'No they don't!'

'They do, Dorota told me. Its called-'

'I know what its called!'

No, it has a special, real name'.

'But Eric doesn't have one!', Serena protested. 'And he's a boy!'

'You've looked in his nappy?', Blair said, wrinkling her nose.

'No…', Serena said.

'Then how do you know?'

'Boys are disgusting', Serena said firmly. 'I never want to ever get married.'

Blair's eyes became gleeful.

'Then you can be my bridesmaid', Blair said, cheerfully. Serena groaned, realising that she'd just fallen into Blair's trap.

'Fine', Serena, grumbled. 'But you better find Natie a best man'.

*.*.*

_**11th December, 1996.**_

'Blair', Nate said, cheerfully. 'You have to meet my new best friend.'

Blair looked up from the castle she was carefully making out of modelling clay , while Serena sat next to her, trying to get clay out of her hair .

'But I'm your best friend.' Blair said, frowning.

Nate shook his head.

'You're my best GIRL friend', he said, clearly, before pointing to the boy next to him. 'This is my best GUY friend. He's new to the school, this is his first day'.

Next to Nate stood a dark-haired boy, wearing a purple shirt with a black bow-tie.

'Who are you?', Blair demanded rudely, looking the boy up and down.

The little boy smirked, suddenly looking more knowledgeable than his six years.

'I'm Chuck Bass', he said confidently. 'And you're Blair Waldorf.'

Blair rolled her eyes. 'Obviously'.

Serena gave up on her hair.

'Blair!', Serena piped up. 'Let's show Chuck the secret tunnel that we found in the playground!'

'Let's go!', Nate said, enthusiastically.

Blair frowned at Chuck. 'No.'

'No?', Serena said, confusedly.

'I don't like you', Blair said, directly to Chuck. Chuck stopped smirking.

'Why?', Chuck said, shortly.

'Because my mum doesn't like your dad'.

'Why?'

'Because of your money'.

'Huh?' Serena and Nate both said, looking at each other. Chuck's eyes gleamed.

'What's wrong with my dad's money?', he said, frowning.

Blair stopped.

'It's…It's new', she said, suddenly unsure, before looking at him defiantly. 'That's what my mum said.'

'Blair, can't we just play?' Serena said, not understanding. She was getting bored, and she wanted to play with Chuck and Nate.

'You can go play with Chuck.' Blair said, coldly, glaring at Serena. 'I have to finish my castle'.

'I'll…I'll stay with you, B', Serena stuttered. She looked at Nate.

'You take Chuck and play, Natie', Serena said miserably.

Serena tried to ignore the slightly hurt look on Chuck's face as he was dismissed from Blair, before he smirked again.

'We'll be friends before you know it, princess', he said quietly to Blair before walking away with Nate.

Serena noted the way that Blair neck flushed red as she pointedly ignored the other boy.

*.*.*

_**9th January 1997, Constance Billard and St Jude's school.**_

'Serena, Chuck', Ms Summer said loudly, as she tried to control the kids around her. 'I want you to join Blair and Kati on their table. Nathaniel, Keith, I want you to sit with Georgina'

Blair groaned as she heard Chuck's name being called for her table. It was a new school year and she was ready to shine…which she wouldn't do if she had to work with that Bass boy.

Since Christmas last year, Nate had been hanging out with Chuck Bass non-stop, to the point that she couldn't meet up with him for fear of banging into Chuck himself.

'Blair', Chuck said, as he quickly sat down next to her.

'Charles', Blair said, not looking at his face.

'My name is Chuck', Chuck said.

'I like Charles better'.

Serena watched this exchange miserably. While she liked Chuck well enough and she knew that Chuck liked Blair- but Blair hated him, and she didn't understand why.

'We should start writing our stories', Serena said, trying to draw away from the obvious tension of the two brunettes.

'Fine', Blair said, and began to carefully start writing.

Serena cheerfully picked up a pencil and began to scribble messily on her paper, before looking over her friend's shoulder. 'What are you writing, B?'

'A fairytale', she said, simply.

'The one with Nate and you?', Serena asked.

'Yup', Blair said, happily.

'What fairytale?', Chuck asked, butting in. Blair glared at him.

'None of your business', she said.

'Blair's writing about how she and Nate will get married and live in a castle with those funny pinky flowers in the garden', Serena said, cheerfully.

'Serena!', Blair yelled, making Serena jump.

Chuck frowned. 'You and Nate are getting married?'

Serena wriggled uncomfortably in her chair as she saw the way Chuck looked at Blair…like he was sad.

'Yes', Blair said, still writing. 'We're going to get married in a special church in France, and then live in a castle with Dorota'.

'Why do you want to marry Nate?', Chuck asked again, looking defensive for some reason.

'Because he's her boyfriend!', Serena piped in. Chuck looked at her, mixed expressions on his face.

He looked at Blair again.

'He never told me that', Chuck said quietly.

'He doesn't need to', Blair said. 'He's going to marry me, and be a good husband like my daddy is to my mother.'

'I don't ever want to get married', Chuck said, suddenly.

'That's because you'd be a rubbish husband', Blair retorted.

'How do you know?', Chuck challenged. He looked at her determinedly, willing to prove her wrong.

'Because your mom and dad aren't together!', Blair said, loudly. 'My mum says that a son is like his dad, and since your dad isn't married, that means he's a bad man, which means you'll be a bad man!'

Serena clapped her hands on her mouth. 'Blair!'

Chuck's face contorted slightly, as his clasped his little hands together, looking at the table.

'My mom's dead', he said, shortly.

Blair dropped her pencil. All three were suddenly silent.

'Chuck…', Blair said, uncertainly.

'But you're right, my dad is a bad man', Chuck carried on.

Blair looked at him. Hesitantly, she pushed her chair closer to his.

'I'm sorry', she whispered. Serena blinked at this turn of events.

Chuck unclenched, looking at the small, dark-haired girl next to him.

'It's okay', he said, smiling at Blair, his eyes shining.

Serena looked at the two of them, confused but happy that they seemed to get on now.

'I know!', Serena said, making the other two jump. Blair looked at her warily as Chuck grinned.

'You know our game from last year, the one with the brides and grooms?' Serena said, excitedly.

Blair nodded, frowning for some reason.

'What if Chuck was my groom?', Serena said, happily. 'Now we can both get married, you to Nate and me to-'

'No', Chuck and Blair both said, simultaneously.

Serena blinked, before huffily picking up a pencil and resuming her scribbling.

*.*.*.*

_**5****th**** October 2004, Constance Billard.**_

'It's so gross, S', Blair said, poking grumpily at her low-calorie yogurt. ' How do you stand it?'

Serena sat next to her whiny friend, munching a chocolate covered doughnut.

'Periods aren't gross, Blair, its natural', Serena said, rubbing her best friend's back. 'You'll get used it.'

'My stomach hurts so much, and my legs feel like someone stabbed them' Blair grumbled. 'And no one should have to wake up in the morning and see blood on their-'

Serena quickly prodded Blair, as she saw Nate and Chuck coming towards them. Blair promptly stopped talking.

'Hey', Nate said, putting his bag as he sat in between the two girls. 'What are we talking about?'

Serena and Blair looked at each other.

'Nothing important', Serena said, swiftly, giggling. Blair glared at her silently.

Chuck smiled at this exchanged, knowing that they were hiding something.

'Come on', he said, sitting on Blair's other side. 'Spill'.

'What?', Blair said, fidgeting. Serena grinned.

'You're hiding something', Chuck said. 'Where you talking about us?'

'You wish', Blair grumbled. 'Can we get off these steps now? My butt is becoming sore'.

Serena bit her lip as she saw Chuck smile as he stopped himself from speaking. Thankfully, Nate next spoke.

'Are you guys going to Carter's birthday party?', Nate asked, as they walked up to the school. 'I've heard its going to be really good.'

'By that he means that there's going to be alcohol', Chuck added as Nate rolled his eyes.

'Aren't his parents going to be there?', Serena asked, confused.

'Please', Chuck said. 'I don't think his parents even know it's his birthday tomorrow.'

'His parties are always really awesome, we should really go', Nate said.

'Sure, okay', Serena said. They all looked at Blair, who was holding her stomach.

'You okay?', Nate asked, looking concerned.

'I'm…I'm fine,' Blair said, not looking at him. 'The yogurt must have been out of date.'

Serena opened her mouth to speak, when Chuck moved to stand beside Blair.

'Well?', Chuck asked. 'Are you going to come?'

Blair sighed. 'No.'

'Why not?', Nate said, confused. 'Come on…'

'I don't feel like it', Blair said shortly. 'You guys can all go. I think I'll just stay in'.

With that Blair tore off, leaving the other three behind.

'What's wrong with her?', Chuck asked, looking confused. Serena sighed.

'She's just not feeling well', Serena said. 'She'll be okay. I think I should go after her though.'

Serena eventually found Blair in the girl's bathrooms.

'Blair,' Serena said as she watched Blair wash her hands.

Blair looked at Serena.

'My stomach is killing me', Blair said. 'There's no way I'd be able to stand and dance all night'.

'Maybe you should tell the guys', Serena said. 'You just freaked them out. If you told them, they'd understand'.

Blair scoffed.

'Sure', Blair said. 'When you once mentioned that you were 'at that time of the month', Nate didn't go near you for the rest of the night and Chuck wouldn't shut up about it. Why would I repeat that?'

'That was a year ago', Serena said. 'And they were just being stupid, like boys are'.

They walked out of the bathroom, and walked to their lockers.

'Whatever', Blair said. 'When I get home after school, I'm going to curl up in bed and die from pain.'

'Why are you in pain?'

Blair and Serena turned around to see Nate and Chuck behind them.

'Are you ill?', Nate said, concernedly, as he touched Blair's arm. 'Is that why you can't come to the party.'

Blair smiled sweetly at Nate.

'No, sweetie', Blair said. 'Eleanor wants me to help with something at the fashion house today, and I said I would…that's why I can't come to Carter's party'.

Chuck frowned. 'Your mother's in Paris.'

'No, she's not', Blair said, glaring at him. 'She came home yesterday night.'

'Dorota told me this morning that Eleanor wasn't due to come back until mid-November', Chuck said, confused, his hands in his pockets.

Serena flinched as Blair slammed her locker shut. She looked at Nate warily as she saw Blair's frustration build up.

'What are you doing talking to Dorota?', Blair said.

'She has some very interesting stories about Poland', Chuck counteracted.

Serena was sure she could see a vein on Blair's head almost pop. It seemed that no one could rile Blair up like Chuck could.

_Here we go, _Serena thought.

'I have my own reasons for not wanting to go to the party', Blair said, trying to walk away. 'Leave me alone'.

Nate grabbed Blair by her arm.

'Blair', Nate said. 'Is there something wrong? You're acting weird and not making any sense.'

'Nothings wrong, Nate', Blair sighed, looking tired. 'I just want to stay at home today'.

'Maybe-', Nate began to say.

'Maybe we should just let Blair stay at home', Serena said, trying to help. 'I'll stay with Blair tonight, you guys can go to Carter's.'

Serena saw Chuck look at Blair carefully, looking at her face as she avoided his glaze.

'Blair', he said, as Nate held Blair's hand. 'If there's something wrong…'

'Nothing's wrong, Bass', Blair said, frustrated. 'I started my periods today, and its making me feel ill and uncomfortable, okay? Happy now?'

Nate promptly dropped Blair's hand.

'O-Oh', Nate stammered, looking at his feet awkwardly. 'Okay'.

Serena looked at the two boys in ridicule, as they both stayed silent.

'Seriously', Serena said. 'Its no big deal. Blair just needs to rest a bit, maybe take an Advil. Why do you guys look like she's dying?'

'Leave it, Serena', Blair said, tears brimming in her eyes.

'Blair-', Chuck began to say

The bell rang for class, and Blair pushed past the three of them, running off into the crowd in the corridor.

Serena looked at the two boys, angry.

'God,', Serena exclaimed. 'You could've said something…Nate, she's your girlfriend! You're supposed to be understanding!'

Blair didn't talk to Serena, Nate or Chuck for the rest of the day.

'You're going to have to Nate sometime', Serena said, as they got out of the car and into the Waldorf penthouse.

'It doesn't matter', Blair said, as she threw herself down onto the couch in the living area. 'Nate acted exactly as I expected him to.'

'Doesn't mean that its right', Serena said, sitting next to her.

Blair sighed, leaning on Serena, as the golden-haired girl wrapped her arms around her friend.

'Whatever', she said, tiredly. 'Right now, all I want is-'

'Me?'

Serena and Blair both looked up to see Chuck standing over them, holding a large bag.

He grinned.

'By all means, carry on your tight embrace', Chuck said, walking up to them. 'I can just sit here and watch.

Blair got off Serena, and frowned at Chuck.

'What are you doing here?', Blair said, glaring warily at Chuck. Chuck threw the bag at Serena, before wedging himself in between the girls on the couch.

'Nate's just being Nate', Chuck said, putting his arm casually around Blair. 'He just doesn't know….what to say. He'll be over himself by tomorrow.'

Serena emptied the bag.

'You brought 'Charade'!', Serena exclaimed, happily, still going through the pile. 'And macaroons!'.

'…And Marshmallows, ice cream and Advil', Blair finished. She looked at Chuck, who was smiling at her. 'Why?'

'Why not?', Chuck said, smirking. 'I felt like watching something with Cary Grant in it, and Charade just happens to also have Audrey Hepburn in it too. And we all know we can't watch an Audrey Hepburn movie without her biggest admirer in the room, so it's only fair I bring it to you.'

'Chuck's being soppy', Serena said, eating marshmallows.

Blair smiled at them both, before shifting through the pile.

'Er…Chuck?', Blair said. 'Why is there a camcorder in here'.

Serena stopped eating, as Chuck's eyes gleamed. In a flash Chuck got off the couch and grabbed the camcorder.

'Say hi, girls', Chuck said, as the red light turned on.

Serena screamed. 'Chuck! No!'

'Bass, turn that thing off!', Blair said, trying to wrestle it off him. 'We both just came from school, we look crap!'

'You look fine', Chuck said, using on arm to push Blair away from the camera. He focused the camcorder at Blair.

'Today was a big day for Miss Blair Waldorf', Chuck said to the camera, in a serious force. 'Today, she started her period. Miss Waldorf, please tell us ALL about it!'

'CHUCK!'

Serena screamed as Blair threw the remaining marshmallows as Chuck, who dropped the camcorder and laughed.

Serena sat and smiled as she watched the way Chuck's face light up, Blair's dark curls brushing his face as she pretended to hit him.

Serena silently crawled across the carpet to grab the camcorder and focused on Chuck and Blair as they threw Marshmallows and popcorn at each other.

'Hi, Blair', Serena said quietly to the camera. 'This is you and Chuck, in the year 2003. See how happy you both look? I hope you always remain like this. Don't forget this moment. Never let it go'.

*.*.*

_The Sheppard's wedding, 2006_

Serena breathed deeply as she watched Chuck hug Blair, a warmth creeping up her arms like liquid heat as she watched the couple.

Although it didn't forgive what Serena had done that say, she knew that Blair didn't belong with Nate. At the very back of her mind, Blair knew it too.

She needed someone who would strive to be someone that Blair could love, someone who understood her and love and admire her despite the problems that she knew her best friend had.

Maybe, just maybe….that could be Chuck.

One day.

_Stop it. _Serena thought, her mind coming back to reality. _You're just trying to make yourself feel better…Blair would never forgive you, whether she ends up with Nate or Chuck or anyone else…_

She wept as she saw Chuck stroke Blair's cheek, before he held her hand briefly and then put his hand on her back.

Blair leaned her head on Chuck's side as they walked away, as friends, two people who looked out for each other.

Serena knew, at that point, that Blair would be okay without her. Chuck would look after her, because he loved her or because he cared about her, whether he knew it or not.

Her best friend would not be alone.

Serena took a deep breath and wiped the tears from her eyes.

She stepped outside into the cool air as the sun began to rise, looking around at the beauty that was the Upper East Side.

_I'll be back, Blair,_ Serena thought. _Don't fall in love before I get back, okay?_

**So…**

**1- Bart : Check!**

**2- Georgina : Check!**

**3- Serena : Check!**

**4- Gossip Girl**

**5.?**

**6.?**

**Please review! Let me know what you think!**

**Okay, so this chapter was slightly more weepy than the other two have been, and focussed a lot on Serena and Blair's relationship as friends…I think its because of this closeness that Serena would have become a CHAIR fan long before anyone else- you'll notice that while the previous two characters I have done only sort sub-consciously know Chuck likes Blair, Serena has almost blatantly accepted it as a given. Also, I just want to say here that Chuck and Blair are only going to get older as the chapters go on, although I do like delving into their childhoods.**

**I'd like to mention here again, if you haven't voted in the 'character for the extra chapter' poll already, please do soon, I'll be closing it in THREE DAYS.**

**Okay, so I have to do something here that a Chair fan is obligated to do…*SPOILER***

**SQUEEEEEEEEEEEE! Chuck and Blair in yesterday's episode! OMG! I can't believe we have to wait until the 16th of January- I won't live that long! I hope Chuck is okay…why does he always end up being the one that's hurt?**

**Please, please pretty please REVIEW!**

_**Victoire**_


	4. Gossip Girl

**6 people who knew Chuck Bass Liked Blair Waldorf before he knew.**

_**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Gossip Girl, any of the characters etc within it. No copyright enfringement intended._

**Author's Note**: Okay, so I'm NOT dead, and I am so sorry for the delay! I honestly didn't think I would leave this chapter so late. I hope I still have some readers left. A lot has been having in my personal life, and for a while I just lost my passion for this story. But thank you to those who reviewed my last chapter, and those who asked when and poked me about WHEN the next chapter is coming…it means a lot.

Also, any questions about this story etc can be directed to me on my **formspring**, also found on my profile. Also I have **TWITTER **now! Add me **La_Victoire1991!**

I hope I did this chapter justice, I feel like some of it is very OOC- I tried my best. It was incredibly heard to write in Gossip Girl's view, especially as we don't know who she is, so I decided to put my own spin on things. I hope you like it, please bear with me.

This takes place just after Serena left for Connecticut after sleeping with Nate, about 4 to 5 months past then, so Blair and Chuck are about **15 years old. Please watch out for the dates!**

**4. Gossip Girl**

_**1st March 2007, Present.**_

_**Spotted: Queen B stomping to Constance in a very unladylike way. What happened B? Did someone get their hands on the latest Jimmy Choo's before you? Seems very unlikely…but either way, without a certain blonde bombshell to settle things down, we're in for a hell of a ride.**_

_**Speaking of rides, anyone seen Chuck Bass since last night's party? I received some interesting news about his whereabouts after the party…but I'm afraid you'll have to wait, until I know more I'm not telling.**_

_**Believe me, this kills me more than it will kill you.**_

_**XOXO**_

Penelope Shafai stared at her phone, her eyebrows knotted into a frown. She glanced around at the other girls sitting anxiously next to her, all of them waiting for the Queen B to join them for breakfast on the Met steps, as usual.

'Looks like Blair's in an even worse mood than yesterday, girls', Penelope sighed, snapping her phone shut and putting it into her bag. 'Brace yourselves'.

As soon as they heard the sound of Blair's Christian Louboutin's clicking loudly as she climbed the steps, the girls turned to look at her, backs straight and smiles on their faces.

'Just eat', she almost growled. 'I'm not in the mood for talk'.

'But, Blair', Kati said, next to her. 'We need to talk about the new minion files…'

'Not. Now', Blair snapped, not even looking at her. 'We can do those later.'

'If you want to remain Queen, you need to fulfil your duties', Penelope said, rolling her eyes. Almost.

Blair glared at her.

'Don't you dare tell me what to do', Blair said, quietly but fiercely, eyeing Penelope up and down.

Penelope looked up at her defiantly. She was sick of Blair's constant snapping and bad moods- the bad moods which had only worsened since a certain blonde-who-could-not-be-named had left.

Blair needed to be pulled down a notch. Or several.

'And since we're on the topic of duties', Blair continued to rant. 'Lets talk about you going to that Basshole's party last night, when I specifically remember telling you not to'.

'It's the biggest party of the year!', Penelope protested. 'I didn't think you would mind so much, you and Chuck are attached to the hip these days'.

'Please, I refuse to go to his sleazy whore-fest of a party without having at least a tetanus shot taken', Blair bit back, before looking away.

Penelope noted Blair's stance, the way her face contorted as she obvious thought about the Basshole in question.

Lately, Gossip Girl had been all about Chuck and Blair, their fights, their parties, any of their interactions at all. Until now, Penelope had thought was due to lack of Serena gossip since she had disappeared 5 months ago, but now…

…Maybe the nosey bitch was on to something.

'He asked for you', Penelope contributed suddenly. As much as she had wished it wasn't true, Chuck seemed concerned for Blair more than anything else these days.

'Oh the joy', Blair said, angrily. 'He _does_ remember that he has friends that aren't whores'.

Penelope bit her lip. When did Blair care about what Chuck did?

Her hand itched to grab her phone.

'It looked like he had fun yesterday though', Kati said, cheerfully, not detecting the source of Blair's anger. 'I heard that Verity-'

'Blair', Penelope said, looking in front of her. 'Chuck's here'.

As the black limo pulled up in front of the school, everyone's phone beeped and trilled loudly.

_**Upper East Siders, Gossip Girl here. Well, well, it appears that our favourite playboy ISN'T dead, as he was spotted leaving for St Jude's a few minutes ago. But don't hold your breath girls and guys, if Queen B's face is anything to go by, C's fate may not be sealed just yet.**_

Chuck climbed out of his limo, his eyes covered with dark tinted sunglasses and his dark hair tousled. His shirt was untucked and his tie seemed crooked- overall, his normal suave perfection seemed a little off today.

Blair stood up suddenly, her bag falling off her lap as she stomped down the steps to stand in front of him.

Penelope bit back a smile as she watched Chuck take his sunglasses off to show slightly blood-shot eyes and smirked at Blair for exactly 2 seconds before she smacked him on the arm. Blair seemed to be getting more and more heated as she yelled at him….but that wasn't what was odd.

What was unusual was that Chuck seemed to be listening to her; actually listening, and not dishing out his normal sleazy and inappropriate jokes. His face was intense, his hands inching towards Blair, but not quite reaching there.

Unable to hold back any longer, she ignored the other girls and grabbed her phone from her bag.

She clicked for her phone's camera and focused on the couple in front of her, Chuck's face clear in her shot.

She looked at the image, smiling but confused. She quickly sent the image.

It seemed to her, that Gossip Girl was up to something- knew something that they didn't know. What ever it was, it didn't look like it would do anything good for Blair's throne if Gossip Girl was so interested, so Penelope would help her.

*.*.*

_**Last Night (1ST March 2007), 1 O'clock in the morning.**_

_**Well, Upper East Siders, Gossip Girl here, and it seems we're in for a night! With the Bass pulling out all of the stops, there drinks to be drunk and V cards to be lost. One question though: Although it seems N is here, where is his other half? After all, C and B are getting on so much better now.**_

_**But surely that can't be why he looks more lost than N does, right now.**_

_That basshole. That stupid, idiotic, motherchucker of a basshole._

Blair sat on her bed, her legs crossed, creasing her midnight blue nightdress. She ran a hand through her dark locks, glaring at the clock on front of her, ticking away.

_I'm going to kill him. Why hasn't he called me back? He was supposed to be here HOURS ago. I can't believe he decides to host a party the ONE DAY I need him here. If he doesn't turn up soon…_

He hadn't texted her to tell when he would be coming, or even apologizing for holding the party on the night of the day Blair had asked him to meet her in the evening.

She needed to talk to him, desperately, knowing he was the only one that listened to her anymore, the person that seemed to understand her anymore.

A lump formed in her throat.

_Where are you, Serena? _

It was at times like this, when Chuck wasn't there, that she missed her former best friend more than anything. No matter how mad she got at the blonde sometimes, no matter how many arguments they had, Serena always bit the bullet and was there for Blair when she needed her.

_Unlike this motherchucking-_

**BANG.**

_What the-, _Blair thought, jumping up.

**BANG.**

Blair ran out into the upstairs passageway, suddenly scared. Her mother was away on a trip to Milan, to set up her spring collection, and Dorota had gone home hours ago.

She was all alone in the penthouse, and if anyone was downstairs…

'Blair! BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIR!', a voice called, loudly.

Blair blinked. Did burglars normally know the resident's names of the houses they burgled?

'Blair! Where are YOOOOOOOOOOOOOU?'

She ran down the stairs, stopping midway when saw the person waiting downstairs.

Chuck.

_That stupid BAST-_

'Blair!', he exclaimed again, happily, his voiced slurred as he wobbled in the dark.

'Chuck?', Blair squeaked. Suddenly, a hot rage filled her, from her head to her toes.

He had turned up. At 1 o'clock in the morning. DRUNK.

'You bastard!', she screamed at him, shaking him. 'You don't do anything by halves do you?'

'Blaaaaaaair', he slurred, holding his head. 'Stop shaking me, my heads spinning.'

'I don't care!', she said, feeling like she was about to cry. She had waited ages to be able to talk to him, and now that he was here, he was in the most useless state possible.

'Blaaaaaair-'

'Stop saying my name like that, you sound like a chipmunk', Blair retorted, turning the lights on downstairs, before sitting down.

'ARGH!', Chuck yelled loudly, before covering his eyes. 'Fuck! Turn the lights off!'

'No', Blair said shortly, ignoring him.

He looked down at her and attempted to move towards her, only to falling, crashing onto the ground with a loud thud.

'Chuck!', Blair cried, falling to the floor to help him. 'Are you okay?'

'My knees hurt', he moaned, trying to grasp her arms to hold himself up in a sitting position.

'That's because you're the most useless human on the planet', Blair said, trying to shrug him off. 'Get off me'.

'I need help', he moaned.

'You need help, that's for sure'.

'You're so sexy when you're angry'.

Blair blinked at him, trying not to smile. Even when he was drunk, Chuck seemed to notice her appearance. Appreciate it.

At least someone did. Ever since Serena had disappeared, Nate had become virtually non-existant. Another lump formed in her throat.

She didn't want to think about Serena right now.

'Chuck', she sighed. 'Shut up.'

'You're angry', he said, touching her hair for some reason. Blair froze, but didn't say anything. 'I was late'.

Blair didn't say anything.

'You're boring when you're quiet. Its better when you're feisty'.

'You're such a basshole', Blair said. 'Why did you bother coming here if you're so drunk?'

'You told me to'.

'I did. AT FOUR IN THE AFTERNOON'.

'Why, what's the time now?'

Blair pulled Chuck's hair. Hard.

'OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!'

'Keep your voice down!' Blair screeched at him.

'Fuck! That hurt! You can be such a bitch sometimes', he whined, rubbing his head.

'I'll take that as a compliment', Blair retorted, standing up and walking away from him.

'Blair, wait!'

Blair kept on walking.

'You can't leave me here! I won't be able to move!'

Blair ignored him.

'I swear to God, I'll be sick on your carpet right now, if you don't come back…'

'DON'T YOU DARE!', Blair yelled.

'Ow', Chuck said, covering his ears. 'You're making my headache worse.'

'You should've thought about that before drinking Manhattan dry'.

'I'm sorry. Don't leave me here'.

Blair turned to look at him, sighing as her resistance started to die. Chuck never said sorry if he could help it. And although she wouldn't be able to talk to him properly now, she didn't want to be alone.

'Come on, let's get you cleaned up', she said, sighing. She walked over and pulled on his arms over her small shoulder, trying to heave him up.

'Can we bathe together?' Chuck said, as he stood up. He instantly stuck his nose in her hair, close to her neck. Blair froze again, but didn't say anything about it.

'In your dreams, basshole'.

'You smell nice', he commented. 'I've always liked your smell. Like lilies and raspberry…'

Blair stared at him as they struggled up the steps to her room. Was he always so observant?

Blair pulled Chuck into her personal bathroom, sitting him down on the edge of the bath tub.

'Stop it', Blair said. 'And get in the shower. No funny business'.

Chuck ignored her words, staring at her properly for the first time.

'You're wearing a nightdress'.

'Well done you', Blair said dryly, suddenly self-conscious. 'Its obvious that the tens of thousands spent on your schooling hasn't been wasted.'

'It's very short', Chuck carried on, grinning at her obscenely.

'Stop it', Blair breathed. This was getting very weird. Chuck may be drunk but she had a boyfriend, who was his best friend. Sober Chuck would never hit on Blair like this.

Suddenly, Chuck leaned forward and placed his hand on one of her thighs, under her dress.

'You should show your legs off more often', He breathed. Her skin was so silky, smooth as silk, her pale skin contrasting beautifully with the dark blue of the dress. Even through the fog that consumed his head, he knew this.

Blair turned red, and pulled away.

'Chuck, just get in the shower', she said, not looking at him.

Blood rushed to his head as he stood up suddenly; he fell down instantly, banging his head against the tub.

'Oh for goodness sake!', Blair said. She pulled him up roughly and pulled him against the nearby wall, and began to pull his jacket off.

'Blair Waldorf is stripping me', Chuck said, in a matter-of-fact way. He grinned.

'Shut up or I'll kick you out'.

'Do you do this to a lot of guys?' he asked.

'Do you want to be kicked out?'

Suddenly he was closer to her than she thought.

'Do you do this with Nate?' he whispered. She pulled away.

'Blair?'

She didn't look at him.

'No', she said slowly. 'I don't really see him much. He doesn't call me.'

Chuck blinked, his jacket on the floor and his shirt half unbuttoned.

Blair slumped to the floor.

'I don't really speak to anyone anymore', Blair said. 'Not really. Just you'.

For one selfish moment, Chuck felt his heartstrings pull. For some reason.

'I wanted to talk to you', Blair said. 'About something. But you're drunk.'

'Blair…', Chuck said. He sobered up a little instantly, unsure of what to say anymore.

'Just have your shower', Blair said. 'Will you be okay?'

He nodded, his head still pounding, but oddly a little clearer. Blair looked so miserable, and it sat badly in his stomach for some reason. He should've not held the party, he should've come sooner. She was obviously upset about something.

'I'm going to go to bed', Blair said. 'You can sleep in the guestroom'.

She left, leaving him confused in the bathroom.

After having his shower- clumsily- he walked into Blair's bedroom, soothed by its darkness. He could see her figure in the bed, slightly shaking. Was she crying?

This was not how it was supposed to be. Nate was supposed to be here. Serena was supposed to be here.

_I'm not supposed to be the one comforting Blair in the dark._

He emptied these thoughts out of his head as he walked towards the bed. Recently, they had had only each other.

'Blair?', he whispered, trying to not shake the bed, which was hard in his still drunken state.

He thought he heard a sob, but she didn't say anything. He moved to lie down next to her. He waited for her to yell at him to get out of her bed, to kick him out of the room, but she did nothing.

They lay in the dark for ages, Chuck silently listening to Blair's sobs until they eventually stopped, until sleep came over both of them.

In the morning, Chuck woke up early with a splitting headache, and a bad taste in his mouth. He sat up slowly, wincing quietly as he remembered where he was.

Blair slept soundly next to him, curled up in a ball facing him. Her hand was on his pillow, inches away from where his head was, her hair splayed over his pillow. Tears still clung to his eyelashes, but she seemed peaceful now.

He looked away, a lump in her thought, and began to get up, putting on his shoes.

He walked quietly out of the room, hoping Dorota wasn't there yet.

As he walked out of the building, he looked both ways, before opening his phone to call his driver. As he talked, he didn't notice the innocent-looking girl that snapped a photo from the opposite side of the road- of looking ruffled in yesterday's clothes, standing outside the Waldorf penthouse, at 6 in the morning.

*.*.*

_**1st March 2007, Present time.**_

Blair stomped towards Chuck as he got out of his limo, ignoring her minions as they watched her walk towards him. She could almost feel Penelope smiling behind her, but she didn't care.

'Waldorf, what a surprise, come to greet me personally?', Chuck drawled, smirking at her. The look on her face made him reconsider his smirk almost instantly.

'Why did you leave this morning without waking me?', she demanded, smacking his arm hard.

'Calm down, Blair', Chuck said, frowning. 'I thought you'd appreciate the beauty sleep'.

'You should've woken me', Blair hissed. Her face turned red, and by this point everyone at the front of the school was probably staring at them. She willed herself not to care.

Both her, and Chuck's phone beeped loudly.

_**Spotted: B and C having a heart to heart right outside the school. Call me crazy, or does C look like he actually cares? Maybe someone mixed something in his drinks last night. And B, don't think you can hide from me- I'm more than aware of your late night party…**_

_**N, maybe you need to keep a tighter lease on your girlfriend, you never know when a friend might stab you in the back…**_

'You know what, forget it', Blair said, feeling her eyes burn with tears. 'This is the last thing I needed today, people thinking I'm sleeping with you-'

'Blair, wait', Chuck said, grabbing her arm to stop her walking away. People were openly staring at them.

'Let me go!', Blair nearly screeched. 'People are staring!'

'Ignore them. Get in the car', Chuck said, shortly, dialling his phone.

'But-' Blair protested.

'Get in the limo'.

Blair stepped inside.

'We're missing school', she said, as he sat down beside her.

'You're having a mental health day', he said, promptly.

'I don't need one'.

Chuck stayed silent for a moment, before speaking.

'Arthur, to the Waldorf Penthouse.'

Blair glared at him. 'I don't want to go home!'

'Blair, what happened?', Chuck said, ignoring her previous exclamation.

Blair looked at him, and then slid as far as she could away from him on the seat.

'Waldorf'.

'Just shut up and take me home', Blair sighed.

'But I thought you just said you didn't want to-'

'SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!'

If Chuck was surprised by her outburst, he didn't look it. In fact, it seemed he had expected it to come sooner.

'What do you know about anything?' Blair said, tears now streaming down her face, but she didn't care.

'I needed to talk to you yesterday, and you were so busy with some stupid, stupid PARTY of all things-'

'Blair-', Chuck interrupted.

'No! Everything's falling apart, and I don't have anyone to talk to- obviously I was delusional to think that you have any sensitivity of a human at ALL-'

'Bl-'

'Nate ignores me most of the time these days. Its like he doesn't even know I exist. And you know the worst part? Sometimes I don't even care. I don't care!'

'Waldorf'.

'I feel like I can't breathe, everyone's always staring at me like I'm a ticking bomb, my mother practically HATES me because I'm too fat and Serena's-'

Blair stopped and breathed. She finally looked at Chuck through her tears, expecting me to look horrified, to laugh at her, anything. Anything other than his blank expression that he had on right now.

'I know', he said.

And then, suddenly, like he was thinking the better of it, he reached out and pulled her towards him, hugging her.

Blair didn't care whether he would regret hugging her- he wasn't really a touchy-feely person- but she glad he did and she held on.

No one had hugged her since…since…

'I miss her', Blair wept on his shoulder. 'I miss Serena. So much.'

She felt Chuck breathing into her hair, and it comforted her.

'I know' he said.

'Sometimes I'm so mad at her that I just want to hunt her down and kill her because it hurts so much, but other times…most of the time…I just want her back. Why would she leave me? Why didn't she say goodbye?'

Chuck seemed to stiffen, before he loosened up again.

'I don't know'.

'I was angry at you today because you left this morning without saying goodbye. Like Serena. It's like you had left me too'.

Chuck breathed sharply, his heartbeats speeding up.

'I wouldn't do that. You know I wouldn't', he said, firmly, still holding her.

'It just felt like it. That's all. Recently it feels like everyone's leaving me. No one loves me anymore. What is it about me? W-what did I do wrong?'

'Blair, I'm not leaving', Chuck said, finally letting her go, to look at her. 'No ones leaving. I promise you, Serena will come back. She loves you too much not to. And I…I care too. Nate will come around; he's just been an idiot. You've done nothing wrong'.

'Then why does it feel like it?', Blair cried, her face submerged by her hair. Chuck reached out unsteadily, unsure of himself. He touched her face, and finally stroked her hair.

Blair stared at him. Normally, she only let Nate touch her hair. Only her boyfriend had the right to touch her hair.

Then why did Chuck touching hair feel so right?

'I think daddy's going to leave', she whispered. Chuck froze.

'What? Why?'

The limo slowed down as they finally reached the penthouse. They didn't move.

'I saw him…with someone else', Blair said, her lips wobbling. 'I don't…I don't…'

Chuck stared at her.

'Blair. Look at me. Tell me exactly what you saw', Chuck demanded, he put his hands on her arms, encouraging her.

'He came home a few days ago and stayed for a few hours.', Blair said, miserably. 'He probably thought I was out or something. He was there with this….person'.

'Do you know who it is?' Chuck said. 'How do you know that…'

'He was kissing him!' Blair blurted out, her tears falling freely.

'Him?', Chuck said, incredulously. 'Him?'

'My dad's gay', Blair said, solemnly.

They both stared at each other, before they both started laughly.

'Why are we laughing?' Blair said, poking Chuck as she leaned forward. 'Its not funny…Eleanor…'

'Maybe that's why its funny', Chuck said, slowly. 'What are you going to do?'

They both sobered up.

'I don't know…I don't want to lose him…', Blair said, looking down. 'Its why I've been bugging you since yesterday. I hoped you could help me. As if its even possible.'

'We'll try to do something', Chuck said. 'I promise. No more ill-timed parties.'

Blair sighed, her tears finally stopping. She moved forward and leaned her forehead against his. Chuck moved slightly, as if he was shocked by this, but didn't move away.

'It's okay', Blair said. 'Just…just don't you go too'.

Chuck breathed deeply. 'Okay'.

'Okay', Blair repeated.

They both sat in the back of limo, their foreheads pressed together, lips inches apart for a few minutes. Chuck shivered, a déjà vu type feeling spreading over his body.

Neither of them saw Arthur silently click an image of the two from his mirror.

_**Evening, Upper East Siders, it appears that our resident Queen B and Playboy have both disappeared.**_

_**Nate Archibald assures me that both of them are well and that whatever I'm thinking is wrong.**_

_**Well, Golden Boy, let me just tell you this: no matter how long you TRY to be good, you can't keep a bad girl down…**_

_**You know you love me,**_

_**XOXO Gossip Girl.**_

**Next: Dorota**

**Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked the amount of fluff in this chapter, I hope it wasn't too for the delay! The next chapter hopefully won't take such a long time. The end of the poll on my profile had Dorota voted most for the extra chapter, with Eleanor as a close second….so I have some ideas for that chapter that I think all of you will like *grins*. I've decided I'll do Dorota before I do the original 5th person on the list, and you'll see why soon enough. **

**Anyways, please do visit my twitter for information on updates, spoilers, questions for this story, or alternatively, my formspring.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**XOXO Victoire**


	5. Dorota

**6 people who knew Chuck Bass was into Blair Waldorf before he knew.**

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gossip Girl, any of the characters etc within it. No copyright enfringement intended.**_

**A/N:****First of all, I want to thank everyone who reviewed by last chapter- thank you so much! Second of all- I AM SO SORRY! I'M SO LATE! Thank you to those few readers that emailed me, telling me to update- never fear guys, whatever happens, I will ALWAYS complete my story, even if it does take time! My life has been going up and down recently, I've had no time. But I'm back now!**

**I hope I still have some readers left! Anyways, this chapter…isn't like any of the other chapters. I not sure entirely why, but when I was writing it, It felt different. Maybe because I see Chuck and Blair differently now, now that the TV show seems to be on the brink of ruin. **

**ANYWAYS, this is the penultimate chapter, and I hope you enjoy! Also, I'm sorry if the dates don't add up- please ignore them if they don't! Also, this chapter is unbeta'd, so please bear with me!**

**WARNING: Contains sensitive issues and swearing.**

**5. Dorota**

_**August 1997**_

_Dorota gulped hard as she looked around the 'apartment'- this is what the Americans called an apartment? Her eyes grew large and wider as she took it all in. When she moved to America, she hadn't expected this. Not…this._

_God, she felt so small. So very, very small, in this mansion of a penthouse. The shiny marble floors, the cream carpets, the expensive ivory coloured wallpaper._

'_Blair wakes up every day at exactly 7 a.m, any later will make her sloppy…oh, and make sure she doesn't eat any of the infernal 'Nutella' rubbish- or she'll pack on the pounds when she's a little older, I refuse to have her spoil her figure-' said Eleanor, as she walked Dorota around._

'_Ms Eleanor', Dorota interrupted. Eleanor looked at her irritably, making the maid blush. 'Sorry…but you talk of the child and Nutella….that chocolate on bread, no?'_

'_Exactly my point', Eleanor sighed. 'We have to make sure she won't gain such…habits. Blair may well model for my company later on, and either way, she will be watched by everyone in our society. Being soft on her now and allowing her….treats…will ruin that'._

_Dorota looked at her incredulously. 'But Ms Eleanor, Blair is 6 years old!'._

'_And in ten years, she will thank me', Eleanor said, firmly. 'When she isn't the size of those mammoths on display in the natural history museum. And if you just do as I say, I would appreciate that.'_

'_Yes…', Dorota trailed off, now looking at the stairs that would, undoubtedly lead to Blair's bedroom._

'_Blair should be upstairs, with her friends', Eleanor said, looking at her phone. 'You can go up and introduce yourself, I have to leave for Milan in 15 minutes. I trust you know what to do?'_

'_Yes, Ms Eleanor', Dorota said. 'I look after Blair well, you no worry…'_

_With that, Eleanor yelled at her PA to call the car, and was out of the front door._

_Dorota gulped and walked up the stairs, immediately spotting the room filled with young, happy voices._

'_Serena, sit still! I can't do it properly if don't stop moving!'._

_The blond girl at the dressing table happily sprayed herself with a little pink sparkly bottle of perfume, accidently spilling some on her already-paint-covered dungerees._

'_Blair', she whined. 'It's taking forever!'_

'_Then sit still', said the little curly-haired brunette, wearing a prim white dress. 'Nate- NATE. DON'T DO THAT!'_

_A vase fell with a crash on the floor. A small blonde boy stood next to it, staring down._

'_Oops', Nate said. Then pointed a little boy sitting on Blair's bed. 'It's Chuck's fault'._

'_Wasn't me!', the dark-haired boy cried out._

_Dorota swooped in as Nate appeared to be trying to pick up the chards of the ceramic._

'_No, Mr Nate', she said, gently holding the little boy back, who looked at her confusedly. 'You will hurt yourself'._

'_Who are you?', Said Chuck rudely, standing up._

_Dorota looked at him firmly, knowing when she would have to pull her weight._

'_I am Dorota', she said. 'I look after Miss Blair'._

_Blair looked at her and sniffed. 'I don't need someone to look after me. I look after myself.'_

'_Your mamma hired me today. She go to Milan for work'._

_Dorota watched Blair's face fall suddenly. Confused, she looked around at the other children, who all seemed to have gravitated towards Blair._

'_Blair, she'll come back soon', Serena said, soothingly, hugging her friend._

'_Yeah, Milan, that's not far, she'll come back real soon', Nate said, smiling brightly at Blair._

_Chuck snorted. 'Sure, Nate'._

'_Chuck! Be quiet', Serena reprimanded, as the little boy folded his arms._

'_She never says goodbye', Blair said quietly. _

_Dorota watched helplessly, as the children surrounded Miss Blair, not feeling close enough to the child yet to soothe her. It hurt not to have your mother around often, especially at such a young age. _

_Suddenly, Dorota felt a little hand tag gently at her pinafore. She looked down to see Chuck looking up at her. She crouched down to level with the small child._

'_Blair likes chocolate ice cream', he said quietly to the maid, as Blair moped on the background with Nate and Serena. 'It cheers her up when something bad happens.'_

_Dorota nodded, slightly shocked at the little boy who had seemed so stand-offish just minutes before._

_Dorota walked over to the crying girl, and gently held her shoulders. Blair stopped crying, and blinked, her soft brown eyes still watery._

'_Your mamma will come back. She miss you too much', Dorota started. 'How about you and your friends come downstairs, and I go get chocolate ice cream?'_

_Blair physically brightened up for a second- the child obviously had a sweet-tooth- but then became glum again._

'_Mother doesn't allow me to eat ice cream', Blair said, monotonously. 'She says it's bad for my teeth. And other things'._

_What a pile of-, Dorota thought, before mentally censoring herself._

' _Just once won't ruin your teeth. And what your mamma do not know will not hurt her'._

_Breaking the rules suddenly became worth it when Blair looked up at Dorota and smiled prettily._

'_Okay', she said, and put her hand in Dorota's. 'Let's go. Do you like Chanel?'_

'_What Chanel?', Dorota said confusedly. _

_Blair rolled her eyes, but looked delighted._

'_I have so much to teach you', she said, her eyes gleaming._

_As soon as Dorota had managed to finally sit Nate down (the boy was incredibly hyperactive- maybe sugar wasn't a good idea, thought Dorota), she looked at Serena and Blair, who appeared to be talking animatedly about something. She then looked at Chuck, who sat quietly next to Nate, not really eating the chocolate._

'_Thank you, Mr Chuck', Dorota said to him quietly. Chuck seemed shocked for a second- apparently for being thanked for something._

'_Tis okay', he mumbled._

_Dorota looked at him, not sure what to say. Chuck sighed, looking older than his age._

'_When you came, you were a stranger. I don't like strangers. But you care about Blair even though you just met her. Anyone who cares about Blair isn't a stranger to me'._

_Dorota looked open-mouthed at the little boys._

_Were all American boys so….so…._

'_Plus, you're gonna need all the help you can get to get Blair to like you', Chuck said, suddenly grinning. 'It took me years to get her to talk to me'._

_Chuck seemed to sadden at the last sentence. Dorota chipped in, holding out her hand._

'_You help me get Miss Blair to like me', Dorota said solemnly. 'And you can have anything you want'._

'_Really?', Chuck said, earnestly, looking-for some reason- at Blair._

'_Yes', Dorota said, slowly, looking between him and Blair._

'_Deal', Chuck said, shaking her hand. 'But maybe my present can wait for a while. I'll let you know'._

_A little boy's crush on the pretty little girl, Dorota thought. Nothing serious could come of it really._

_That's what she thought at the time._

**...0.0.**

**11th March 2004**

Dorota listened helplessly at Blair's bathroom door, the sound of vomiting making her own stomach bubble with acid.

'Miss Blair, please…' Dorota said, tears welling up.

Maybe it was her fault. It WAS her fault. If maybe she said something to Ms Eleanor….she had tried…

'_Ms Eleanor', Dorota had said. 'Ms Eleanor, we need to talk about Miss Blair…'_

_Eleanor looked up tiredly from the pile of folders and sketches in front of her._

'_What is it, Dorota?', she said, her face sagging with tiredness._

'_Miss Blair….has been acting odd. She no eat properly, not proper meals…', Dorota started._

'_Well, she knows she mustn't overeat', Eleanor said, sketching. _

'_No…She always tired and she spend lots of time in the bathroom'._

'_Dorota', Eleanor said. 'Blair is a girl- she will spend ages in the bathroom. And she's tired because of her late night studying, that's all'._

'_Ms Eleanor, Miss Blair make herself sick in bathroom!', Dorota burst out, unable to hold it in any longer. _

_Eleanor looked up, dropping her pen. She looked at Dorota for a minute, before slowly looking down at her desk._

'_Don't talk nonsense, Dorota. Blair isn't like that', Eleanor said, her eyes saying it all. 'Now please go, I'm busy'._

_Dorota looked at her, shocked._

_Eleanor already knew. _

_What was worse, she wouldn't be doing anything about it._

Dorota sat on the floor, staring up at the ceiling.

She didn't know what to do. She didn't-

'Blair? Dorota?', a distinct male voice travelled up the stairs, footsteps loud and clear.

Dorota jumped up.

'Mr Chuck?', she called, walking to the stairs, as he walked up.

Oh no Oh no Oh no-

'I came to see Blair?' Chuck said, looking slightly put out, his hair and shirt ruffled from the breeze outside. 'Serena couldn't come to watch Breakfast At Tiffany's, so she made me come instead. Again'.

Dorota nodded, knowing no one made Chuck Bass do something he didn't want to do.

'Miss Blair…no feeling well', Dorota said quickly, blocking Chuck's way. 'You should go. You can watch Audrey Hepburn 'nother time'.

Chuck looked at her, his eyebrows knotting up. Dorota gulped. Chuck didn't look a lot like his father, but they both had the same, piercing eyes, the same firm set chiselled jaw line that made his face all that more intense.

'Okay then', he said. 'Then I'll just go up and say that I came'.

'No no!', Dorota said, panicking. Now Chuck looked a little suspicious. 'Miss Blair- she in bed and ill- she no want visitors!'

Chuck tried to dodge her, but the older woman held him by his shoulders.

'Dorota, what's going on?' Chuck said, his face in line with hers- at 14 years of age, Chuck was already nearly taller than Dorota. 'I want to see Blair!'

Suddenly, there was a loud bang coming from Blair's room. Chuck and Dorota both looked at each other, for a brief moment, before Chuck pushed past the woman, into Blair's room.

'Blair!', he yelled out into her room, before banging on her bathroom door. 'Blair, come out!'

'What?', Blair said, weakly from the other side.

'It's me, Chuck. Get out'.

'Chuck? DOROTA, WHAT'S CHUCK DOING HERE?', Blair's voice when shrill as she panicked. Another slightly choking sound came from the bathroom, as Blair vomited again, unable to stop herself now she had started.

Chuck stopped banging; looking at Dorota, as he tried to work out what was going on.

'Is Blair really ill?' Chuck croaked, his face suddenly pale as a ghost.

'Miss Blair, I-', Dorota stopped, her eyes wide as Chuck attempted to break the door.

'Chuck!', Blair cried out. 'Stop it, I'll come out in a bit, I'll-'

The door lock broke, and Chuck fell into the room, followed by Dorota. Blair sat next to the toilet, her head resting on the bathtub, as she quickly reached up to flush the toilet. Her face was deathly pale, and her hands shook as she slumped back onto the floor.

'Blair? Blair!', Chuck yelled, holding her arms tight. 'Blair, Bl- Whats-Wh-Whats going on?'

Dorota trembled as she sat on the bathtub, unable to stay upright anymore. Chuck, for the first time ever, looked completely terrified.

Terrified for Miss Blair, Dorota thought. Always Miss Blair.

'Chuck, get off me, I'm fine', Blair said, holding her head as she tried to sit up. 'I was just a little dizzy, sick- must have eaten something bad'.

Chuck wasn't stupid.

'What have you eaten all day, then?' Chuck demanded. Dorota and Blair both trembled at the look on Chuck's face. 'Tell me!'

'Chuck- I', Blair started.

'What do you think you're doing? Please tell me it's not what I think it is', Chuck said, quickly, visibly panicking. 'Its not…is it?'

Blair looked at him, and started to cry.

'Blair! Tell me that its not', Chuck ordered, shaking her hard.

Blair cried harder, her hair falling over her face.

'Its-its not. What you th-think it is', Blair wept.

Chuck stared at Blair, and then at Dorota.

'How long has this been going on?', he whispered.

'I no know what to do! I'm so sorry, Mr Chuck, I don't…' Dorota started to cry.

Chuck looked around him, looking like he didn't whether to join them and start crying, or start laughing at the ridiculousness of it all.

He sat down on the floor next to Blair, and reached out for her. She quickly slapped his hand away, crying more.

'Blair', he croaked, running a hand through his hair. 'I'm sorry…I shouldn't have yelled.'

She didn't reply, sobbing openly, not caring if he say her blotchy and red-faced.

Chuck looked almost broken-hearted, so unlike himself, that Dorota wasn't sure she wasn't dreaming some kind of terrible nightmare.

'You're Blair Waldorf', he said. 'You're perfect….so-so why do you do this to yourself?'

Blair looked at him.

'Do I look perfect to you?', Blair demanded. 'I've never been perfect.'

'You don't need to do this to yourself. You're hurting yourself'.

'It'll hurt more if my mother can't accept me'.

'What?' Chuck said, jerking his head suddenly.

Blair stopped crying for a second, looking at Chuck with her soft brown watery eyes.

'Look at me', she said, gesturing to herself. 'I'm no Serena. And no matter how much I exercise, how much I diet, I can't be like her. My mother won't accept me if I look anything less than a Serena'.

'That's the most stupid thing I've ever heard', Chuck said. 'You're not Serena'.

Blair's lips trembled, and she looked at the carpet.

Chuck looked down as well. 'I wouldn't want you to be Serena'.

Blair looked at him as he fiddled with the carpet, managing to conjure up a small smile. 'Yeah?'

'Yeah', he said, touching her hand, before quickly removing it, still not looking at her. 'She's as dumb as a rock and she has chicken-like legs'.

Dorota snorted as Blair laughed out loud. Chuck even smiled.

'Chuck…you can't tell anyone about this', Blair said, quickly. Chuck's eyes darkened.

'Blair, you need help', he said. 'Don't think I'm going to look the over way while you do this to yourself. Does Nate know?'

'No!', Blair said. 'Please- don't tell him!'

'I won't', he promised. 'But maybe if he knew, you could talk to him about it.'

Dorota saw Chuck's face gloom over, as it always did when Nate and Blair were mentioned.

'I don't want to talk to him about it.' Blair said. 'He wants Serena too'.

Blair's face crumpled up as she started to cry again. This time, when Chuck reached for her, she didn't stop him.

'Why can't I be good enough? The way he looks at her…he doesn't have to say it, its obvious he wants her. Why am I not enough? Why not?', Blair cried onto Chuck's shoulder.

Chuck looked over Blair's shoulder, and saw Dorota looking at him. Their faces held the same terrified expressions.

'You're more than enough. Everyone loves you. Nate loves you', Chuck whispered into her hair, wishing, wishing she didn't care about Nate so much.

'But Nate-'

'Fuck Nate', Chuck said, a little too loudly. 'If he doesn't know how perfect you are, then he can go to hell'.

Dorota opened her mouth to complain about his language, only to find that she couldn't; instead she saw the slight smile on Blair's face, the furious and determined look on Chuck's face and knew somehow- somehow- that Nate didn't come into the equation at all.

**..0**

**2nd May 2005**

'Dorota, quickly, call Chuck- it's an emergency!', Blair said, urgently, throwing her handbag to Dorota.

Dorota rolled her eyes at Blair's antics, as they waited for Chloe to open up.

'Miss Blair, this not really emergency-', she started.

'Call him!', Blair said.

Next to her Serena scoffed. 'Why do you have to call him for everything?', she said.

'I don't call him for everything', Blair argued.

'Yes you do', Serena retorted. 'I don't trust him; I don't know why you do'.

Blair said nothing, but Dorota smiled slightly to herself as she dialled Chuck's number.

'Mr Chuck, Miss Blair say you come immediately or she kill you', Dorota said, easily. This was the rehearsed sentence she said every time they needed to call Chuck.

'Yes. No. Yes. Yes. No. No, Mr Chuck', Dorota said, before cutting off the call and giving the phone back to Blair with a solemn look on her face. 'Mr Chuck on his way'.

10 minutes later, Chuck walked out of his limo as he saw Blair in between the piles of girls.

'Who died and had their funeral in a clothes store?', he said, confusedly.

Dorota laughed as Blair noticed the many curious female eyes around then look at Chuck up and down. She ruffled up immediately and dumped her bag on him.

'Hold this,', she said, importantly. 'Chloe is holding a once-off-never-again sale. I need you to help me get what I want.'

'Really?', Chuck looked at Blair, incredulously. 'Seriously? You called me to help you SHOP?'

'To carry my bags, really,' Blair looked at him, stuck in thought for a second. 'On second thoughts, go call Arthur, we might need him too'.

Chuck groaned in exasperation, ignoring Dorota and Serena's grinning face.

A few hours later, Chuck was tried of playing Tetris on his phone as he waited in the dressing rooms, waiting for Serena and Blair to finish dressing.

'Hurry UP', he moaned. He looked at Dorota who was sitting next to him, knitting. 'I can't believe I wasted my whole day in the girl's dressing rooms when there's no way I'll see anything-'

'Mr Chuck!-'

'Keep your panties on', Chuck retorted, out of frustration. Dorota laughed quietly to herself, unable to help her amusement; Chuck could easily walk away anytime he wanted, but he would never do it to Blair, as much as it annoyed him.

Dorota's head was filed with vision's of when Chuck would realise he had a crush on Blair- the panicked look on his face is really funny- when Serena came out.

'Ta Dah!', She said, posing in a tight black dress. 'What do you think?'

'I think I can see your ass', Chuck grumbled.

'No you can't!', Serena said, looking horrified. 'Its not that bad is it?'

'Not bad if you worked on the streets', Chuck grumbled again, earning himself a smack from both Dorota and Serena. 'OW! What the- argh! Blair, hurry up!'

'Just…Just a minute!', came Blair's voice. Dorota looked at the stall that Blair was in, noting the slight panicking tone of Blair's voice. Looking at Chuck, she saw he was staring at her stall too.

'You must be dressed by now, get out', he demanded.

'I'm not. Wait!', she yelled out.

'Blair', Chuck called. 'Blair. Blair. Blair. Blair. Blai-'

'Okay, I'm coming out, you Basshole!', she yelled out.

'Finally', Chuck huffed. 'I swear to God, I'll slit my throat if we have to-'

He stopped talking. Blair appeared in front of them. Dorota stopped knitting.

Blair was wearing a simple strapless, above the knee, white dress, that fitted her frame beautiful. Dorota thought she looked almost angelic as Blair looked at them anxiously. Her dark hair contrasted beautifully with the pale colour, falling over her bare shoulders, the dress being cinched at the waist, showing her subtle curves.

'What do you think?', Blair said, looking confident, but Dorota knew from her eyes that she was anxious.

'OMG, B!' Serena said, tugging at Blair's arm. 'You look so beautiful!'

'Yeah', Chuck croaked. Dorota looked at him, and saw him looking at Blair. His expression seemed conflicted between awe and sadness, giving him a pained look.

Dorota looked away from him slowly. Sometimes, when he looked like that, she wasn't sure it was a crush anymore.

'You look great, Miss Blair'.

But Blair didn't appear to hear her as she saw Serena chatting to some other girls trying on dresses, as she wore her own black dress. Dorota knew she could see the admiration in the girls faces as they enviously looked at Serena.

Dorota watched Blair gulp and look down at herself.

'You look beautiful, Miss Blair', Dorota tried, desperately, knowing what would happen when they got home.

'Yeah…', Blair said, distantly. 'I'm going change.'

Dorota opened her mouth and closed it, sighing as she looked to her side to speak to Chuck, only to see he wasn't there anymore.

She turned back to Blair to see Chuck following her into the dressing room.

'MR CHUCK, NO!', she yelled as she followed him in, all three of them squished into a little cubicle.

'Dorota! Chuck!', Blair yelled out. 'What the- Get out!'

'Mr Chuck, out now', Dorota said, pulling on his arm. 'Miss Blair need to change'.

'She will change- when she promises to buy the dress', Chuck said, determined.

'Chuck, the dress doesn't look good on me', Blair started.

'No', he said. 'The dress looks fine!'

'No, it doesn't, Serena's-'

'No!', Chuck said, loudly, hitting the wall next to him. Dorota started to feel as if she was intruding on something private. 'I'm sick of this! I'm sick of you always comparing yourself to Serena-'

'So what if I do?', Blair bit back, pushing Chuck a bit, so she was pressed against Chuck.

God, have mercy on them, they only young, Dorota thought to herself.

'Its none of your business if I compare myself to Serena or whatever I do!', Blair said, her eyes blazing.

Chuck laughed. 'None of my business? When are you going to get it? Became my business the day I walked in on you making yourself sick! When are you going to understand? You're not Serena, you never will be!'

Blair's face dropped, hard, making Dorota feel cut up inside. Chuck seemed to have realised the harshness of what he had said.

'Blair', he croaked. 'I didn't mean it like that-'

'Get away from me', Blair said. 'It's not like I care'.

Dorota saw tears streaming down Blair's face, as she faced away from Chuck, trying to pull as far away as she could from him.

'Blair, no, I didn't mean it like you think God's sake Blair-'he started.

'YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE MY FRIEND!' Blair yelled out. The voices outside Blair's cubicle went quiet.

Oh God, Dorota thought. Have mercy on us all.

'But you don't care! I'm not some charity case, you don't have to feel compelled to my friend because of my problem!', Blair yelled at Chuck, who remained silent. 'It's not like to care...You prefer Serena to me as well, don't you? Like all the rest of humanki-Umph!'

Dorota watched in shock as Chuck suddenly grabbed Blair by the front of her dress and kissed her hard, before pushing her away.

Dorota watched with her eyes wide as Blair took in Chuck, as if for the first time.

'What the hell was that?' she said.

Chuck didn't look at her as he pulled out his wallet.

'Just buy the dress', he said, pushing the wallet on her and then walked out into the stream of girls.

Blair looked at Dorota.

'I guess I'll buy the dress', Blair said, faintly.

Dorota nodded before walking out of the room, looking for Chuck. She eventually found in outside the store, smoking.

'Why you kiss Miss Blair?', she demanded, before whacking him with her bag. Chuck dropped his cigarette.

'Ow! Stop it!', Chuck said.

'Miss Blair has boyfriend-'she knew it was the wrong thing to say as soon as she said it. Chuck's eyes went dark.

'Like I can forget it!', Chuck hissed at her, looking shocked at what was coming out of his own mouth.

Dorota tapped her feet. 'Why you kiss-'

'I don't know, okay? I don't know. Just leave me alone!'

Dorota stood and watched him silently for a moment. This wasn't over and wouldn't be the last time something like this happened, she could feel it.

She massaged her head, feeling a migraine coming on. All this would lead to a big fight one day. God help Blair when that happened.

'Always remember, Mr Chuck', she said, seriously. 'God is always watching'.

And with that, she walked back into the store, leaving Chuck outside.

**.0.0**

**31st December 2005- 1st January 2006**

'It's nearly time! It's nearly time!' Blair yelled at the top of her voice, excitedly.

'Blair! Stop acting so unlady-like and get off that table!', Eleanor shrieked at her daughter.

For the first time, Blair didn't seem to care what her mother thought of her. She jumped off the table and ran to Dorota.

'Sorry, mother', she called out, before wrapping herself around Dorota's arm.

'Its nearly time!', Blair said quietly into Dorota's ear, still excited.

'Calm down, Blair, it's just the new year, not big deal', Chuck drawled out, next to her, drinking champagne.

'Mr Chuck!', Dorota said, crossly. 'You no old enough to drink!'

'Yeah,', Blair scoffed. 'Like he cares, I'm telling you, his liver will be out before we graduate middle school'.

'Who needs school when you're rich?', Chuck said, trying to look like he didn't care less, but Dorota could see, as always, he was enjoyed riling Blair up.

'Do you pride yourself on being almost illiterate?', Blair retorted.

'Do you pride yourself on being so bloody stuck up?', Chuck said, in the same tone.

'Mr Chuck! Language!', Dorota said.

'No, I pride myself on actually, maybe, having a future', Blair said, looking at him angrily.

Dorota saw the slightest look of hurt appear on Chuck's face, before it changed back to the expressionless canvas that reminded her of the first- and only- time she had met the older Bass.

'Yeah, a future', Chuck bite out. 'A future with poofy dresses and diamond rings and Prince Nate Charming'.

'And what's wrong with that?' Blair said, pushing him at his chest with her hand. 'Nate is a million times better than you!'

'Oh yes, perfect Archibald', Chuck said, bitterly. Suddenly, Dorota looked at him, everything clicking into place. 'Always fucking Nathaniel'.

Chuck Bass is in love with Blair Waldorf.

Stupid Dorota, she thought to herself. Stupid, Stupid, Stupid Dorota-

'What's the supposed to mean?', Blair demanded, pushing Chuck.

'How do you know Nate is your Prince Charming?' Chuck said, looking at her intensely, his insides clearly twisting. 'What has he ever done for you that was remotely prince-like?'

'That's not the point!', Blair said. 'Nate is kind and polite, gentlemanly-'

'And who holds your hair back when you puke your guts out? Who do you cry on when your mother says she wants you to look like Serena. Who. Is. Always. There?', he yelled. 'Like you care- life's just one big fucking fairytale to you'.

Blair looked at him, not sure what to say. Dorota was speechless. Chuck looked like he regretted everything he had just let out.

'Fuck you, Chuck Bass', Blair said finally. 'Fuck you.'

'Don't come crying to me next time Eleanor's pissed with you', Chuck said, his hands in his pockets, his eyes looking anywhere but Blair.

When did it all change? Dorota thought to herself. When did Chuck Bass…

Then it hit her.

'…_Maybe my present can wait a little while. I'll let you know.'_

Chuck's always wanted Blair.

'Don't expect me to come help you when you can't stand up from all the hurling you do'.

'Fine'.

'Go find, Prince Charming then. You know the old fairytale- if you don't kiss your true love at midnight, they won't be the one you spend the entire year with.'

'Fine!', Blair said, and walked away.

'Like I care!', Chuck yelled back.

He huffed and looked at Dorota, who still looked Shell-shocked.

'What?', he said, rudely, before the clock chimed midnight.

'Miss Blair will forgive you', Dorota said.

Chuck gave her a small smile.

'I'm not important enough to earn Blair's forgiveness', he said, slightly sadly. 'Happy new year, Dorota'.

With that, he kissed Dorota quickly on the cheek, before walking away.

Dorota watched him walk away.

This year wasn't his year, but – and Dorota had a gut feeling about this- one of these years would be.

One day.

**.0**

**31st December 2006- 1st January 2007.**

'Miss Blair…Mr Nate isn't coming', Dorota said.

'What? Why?', Blair said, pacing up and down, ignoring the swarm of people downstairs.

'He go with his parents to see grandparents', Dorota said. 'He come back in 2 days'.

'But today's New Years!', Blair said, desperately. 'We have to kiss at midnight!'

'I'm sorry, Miss Blair!', Dorota said.

'This isn't fair! Why is this happening to me?', Blair said, miserable. 'First, Serena disappears and now Nate's never here….'

Dorota watched Blair as she looked out of her bedroom window. The downstairs party was all in rage, people laughing and screaming, but Blair didn't seem to want to join them.

'I hate always being alone', Blair said, not looking at Dorota. 'I hate people always leaving. This is my first New Year's without Nate or Serena, did you know that?'

Of course, Dorota knew. Suddenly, she had an idea.

'Miss Blair, I be back. Quick call…home', she rambled. Blair ignored her, not caring.

Dorota walked quickly to the bathroom, slamming the door shut and dialling.

Only ten minutes left, she thought, urgently.

'Hello?'

'Mr Chuck!', Dorota hissed. 'You come here now!'.

Chuck laughed.

'Why would I come to the Waldorf New Year's party?'

'You come quickly or I kill you!', Dorota hissed loudly. 'I learn lots of deadly moves in Poland. You be dead in seconds'.

Chuck sighed.

'I hate you sometimes, Dorota. Blair won't want me there'.

With that he hung up the phone. Dorota flipped the phone shut, satisfied with herself.

**.0**

**11.55p.m, 31st December 2006**

'Blair?', Chuck said, as he came into the room. Blair jumped from the window ledge she was sitting on, nearly falling off.

'What- What are you doing here?', Blair said, looking irritated. 'You weren't invited.'

'Bass's are always automatically invited', Chuck said, grinning at her.

'Shut up, Basshole', Blair said, looking back out of the window. Some people had started the fireworks early.

'Where's Nate?', Chuck said, almost cautiously.

'Who cares?', Blair said. 'I'm perfectly fine'.

'You always are', Chuck murmured. Blair looked at him, glaring.

'Go home, Bass. Or at least go downstairs. Just leave me alone. I'm not in the mood', Blair said.

'So Nate won't be here to kiss you Happy New Year', Chuck shrugged. 'Its not such a big deal, is it?'

'No its not', Blair said. She looked at him for a second. 'Okay, so it is. He was supposed to be here!'.

'He has a good reason'.

'He has to see his famous politician of a granddad, whatever'.

'One kiss won't change your entire year, Blair'.

'That's not the point!', Blair said, jumping up from her seat. 'It's just not fair!'

Chuck looked at her.

'It's not fair that Serena's gone. It's not fair that Nate doesn't seem to care about me-'

'He does-'

'Cut the bullshit, Bass. Tell me, has he ever told you he loves me?', Blair said, her throat closing up, already knowing the answer.

Silence.

'Bass?'

'He doesn't have to, B', Chuck said, using her nickname for the first time in ages. 'Who wouldn't care for you?'

Blair looked at Chuck, at his conflicted expression.

'Sometimes', Blair said, the lump in her throat growing. 'I wonder if you care. At all'.

She looked down as Chuck looked up. If she had looked at him, she would have seen the shocked expression of his face, followed by the look of hope, then confusion.

'I don't know why. It doesn't matter', she mumbled.

Chuck walked up to her slowly, sitting her down on the ledge, and held her hand.

His heart seemed to be at his throat, for some reason.

'You're my best friend', he said. 'Sometimes….I think you're a better friend than Nathaniel. Don't tell him I said that.'

Blair laughed, as the fireworks increased.

'Nate is useless sometimes', Blair said, then blinked. 'I think it's the first time I've ever said that out loud.'

'Finally', Chuck said.

People screamed loudly downstairs as the ball dropped, and the new year was announced. The firework's outside increased, bright, and shining into every corner of Blair's previously darkened room.

'Happy New Year, Blair', Chuck murmured, looking at the fireworks. 'Happy year 2007'.

Blair smiled at him slightly, before she moved closer to him, kissing him gently.

Dorota smiled quietly from her hiding place.

It was sweet, gentle, unforced …a kiss between two friends with their hearts at their sleeves.

It would be enough, for now.

**TBC.**

**One- Bart Bass**

**Two- Georgina Sparks**

**Three- Serena Van Der Woodsen**

**Four- Gossip Girl**

**Five- Dorota**

**Next and Final Chapter- Blair Waldorf.**

**La Victoire**

**So what did you think? Did I do Dorota justice? I hope it was good, after such a long wait! The next chapter won't be as late, hopefully! I know I approached the topic of bulimia here, it's a very sensitive topic with me for many personal reasons…I hope I portrayed it okay. I tried. **

**Anyways, one chapter left now…I hope you guys will like it. Any body have any ideas for future multichapter/ one shots they would like me to write?**

**PLEASE review- it means the world! And any questions, my formspring/twitter is on my profile page!**


End file.
